Kindling the Fires Within
by Laurensis
Summary: Alexander's desire to ever be the best was legendary -so was his love for Hephaistion. Though largely historically based,it was Oliver Stone's movie that started it for me. Your comments and reviews are appreciated as there is always room to improve.
1. Chapter 1

GLOSSARY OF TERMS (in accordance with story sequence)

Borboros - the name of a stream that runs through Mieza

Stoa/Stoae - a covered walkway part of which is attached to a wall or a cliff

Tyche - in Greek mythology, the Godess of chance

Eiar -the season of spring

Eromenos - in ancient Greece, the beloved, in a male/male relationship, the younger

Paides Basilikos - Royal Page in the ancient Macedonian Court during the reign of the Argeads

Palestra - a public place for wrestling or other athletics

Deipnon - dinner eaten after sundown

Peritios - corresponding to the modern month of January

Artemisios - the month of April

Pezhetaroi - foot soldiers of the Macedonian phalanx

Epirote - a native of the Kingdom of Epiros

Larissean - a native of the Kingdom of Larissa

Kleos - honour

Charon - in Greek mythology, the ferryman of the boat of the dead in the underworld

Eros - ancient Greek god of desire

Dystros - corresponding to the month of February

Eristics - philosophical school promoting the ability to argue both sides of an issue

Helios - in Greek mythology the sun god

Diauloi - a unit of measurement corresponding to about 370 meters.

Orgyia - unit of measurement corresponding of about 1.85 meters

Arete - Glory

Himation - a long chiton worn by both men and women

Klismos - chair

Ares - Ancient Greek go of war

Kylikes - an ornately decorated drinking cup made of metal

Oinochoe - a wine jug

Hesperisima - an early dinner

Gynnis - a boy or a man that allow himself to be kissed, one who assumes a passive role

In male/male relationship

Agon - drive, sense of competitiveness

Machaira - an ancient Macedonian short sword

Hetaeira - courtesan

Drachm and Obol - units of currency in ancient Macedonia

Hetairoi - cavalry in the ancient Macedonian army

Clotho - one of the three goddesses collectively known as the Fates, she who spins the

Thread of life

Fibula - brooch that held the himation together

Morpheus - Greek god of sleep

Daisios - month of May

Phobos - God of Fear

Maedoi - a fierce tribe inhabiting the Strymon valley of northeast of Macedonia

Episkopos - town deputy (similar to a mayor)

Podes (plural) - unit of measurement in ancient Greece, equivalent to a foot

Peplos - cloak


	2. Chapter 2

**TO BE CONSCIOUS THAT WE ARE PERCEIVING OR THINKING IS TO BE CONSCIOUS OF OUR OWN EXISTENCE**

_**-Aristotle **_

Prologue:

In the spring of 340 B.C. King Phillip of Macedon declared war against Byzantium and Perinthos for their refusal to honour their agreements with Macedonia. This was conducted in view of the threat of Athens -upon the instigation of the orator/politician Demosthenes- to call a new pan Hellenic league in collusion with King Darius of Persia to subjugate Macedonia.

As Phillip was to lead the campaign himself, he recalled his sixteen year old son from his studies at Mieza to rule as Regent in his absence under the guidance of his senior courtier Antipater. In one of the Alexandrian histories (Alexander Romance), Hephaistion is mentioned for the very first time. I have taken the liberty of placing Hephaistion and his family's return to Macedonia and his subsequent joining Alexander's tutelage under Aristotle at about this time.

The histories have mentioned influence the philosopher had on the young prince and Hephaistion. To my mind it was at this age that the relationship between them blossomed which could have possibly given rise to Olympia's reservations concerning her son's sexuality (as recorded in the histories) and thus -with the King's agreement- prompted her to undertake steps to curb the prince's seeming disinterest in sex with the opposite gender.

Parallel to this, the histories also record of the very first battle Alexander has fought. It was with the Maedi (Maedoi) a warlike tribe that occupied the area between Paeonia and Thrace northeast of Macedonia.

The period of adolescence has been since time immemorial the awaking of ourselves to our own learned or acquired values, notions and perceptions of the world around us. Let me now try to take you on an _imaginary_ journey to discover the possible sources of the when, the why and the how of Alexander's journey to greatness.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow flurries drifted silently from the gray afternoon skies in swirls and eddies. Caught by the blowing wind that skimmed amongst the cliffs and crevices of Mieza, it swept along the bare meadows and vineyards. Skimming along the Borboros and other streams gelid from their eternal motion. From the window of their shared quarters on the second landing, he looked down upon the snow-dusted stoae. Devoid of the verdant creeping foliage that wound itself around the marble columns and crowning the slanting roof, it radiated gloom in the pale light of the afternoon. He stood there, Unmoving. _Three years _he thought _three long years now coming to an end. Am I really wiser?__…__and what does __Tyche__ hold for me__…__for us?__…__Will it ever be with Alexandros and myself? _ A quiet apprehension simmered within him as the elementary questions plagued his mind about their impending departure from Mieza and his place in the prince's life. There was also an impatience that gnawed at his psyche for the warmer moons of the season of Eiar-when the snows would recede and everything returned to life.

Their time in the Garden of Nymphs was coming to an end. All those moons spent in the company of their tutor Aristotle filling his young, thirsty brain with the wisdom and knowledge of the world without was inevitably coming to an end. The tranquillity of this place and the time spent here would soon be but a memory. Just a few more days then it shall be back to the bustle of Pella and the oftentimes malevolent confabulations of Philippos court. It also meant returning to the presence of the greatest rival he had for Alexandros affection.

He also yearned for more as he felt that the more he learned the less he knew. _Surely there must be a deeper meaning to all these_ he mused as he watched the white feather-like flakes drift by the open window floating delicately to the covered earth below. _The Sciences, the Arts, Philosophy, Geography__…__there must be more than one way to approach and interpret their existence, their usage in our lives and how we view the world.__"_

"Hephaistion!" his thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name being called followed by the creaking sound of the door being opened.

"I thought you would come down to join us." the gold-maned boy stated as he advanced towards him. "All the others are in the sitting room."

"Concern yourself not with me Xandros. I am well" he replied his voice hinting at melancholy. Alexandros eyed him as he slung an arm over his shoulder. They had been such close friends for sometime now that one knew the other almost as well as his own self.

"Surely you do not brood over you altercation with Kassandros from this morning?" he inquired as he turned Hephaistion' body to face him. Leonnatos revealed to him, it was during his absence from Mieza when he was summoned by his father King Phillip to inform him of his assignment as Regent during his forthcoming campaign to Byzantium that Kassandros relationship towards his auburn-haired friend had deteriorated. His friend's refusal to accept Kassandros offer to be his lover did not seat well with the other boy so used to getting his way. As such, Antipater's son never left out an opportunity to denigrate or insult Hephaistion which he until now had met with stoical calm and admirable fortitude. Where Alexandros himself was concerned, Kassandros relationship towards him had remarkably cooled. Neither had he made attempts to hide his displeasure over what he perceived as the prince's endeavour to undermine his chances with the cerulean-eyed lad.

The other boy shook his head as Alexandros stirred him towards the bed and made him seat on it. "If it is not that then tell me Hephaistion, perhaps I could help."

Hephaistion looked at his friend who regarded him with concern in his eyes. At times like these he still could not believe his luck that from all his friends, Alexandros had chosen to be closest to him. He was as him in age and at sixteen his dear friend was turning out to be a good-looking young man. His golden hair cut in layers to his nape, those blue-gray eyes, mesmerising in its intensity. With a muscularly compact well sculpted body coupled with an enviably sharp mind keen in it's perceptiveness, he was the epitome of an eromenos which most men would desire. He also was prince - which as the awareness grew amongst those in the know, subjected himself to immense speculation and scrutiny as to the motives of his relationship with Alexandros.

With Alexandros' offer of sympathy and understanding, Hephaistion could not help but open his thoughts. He told him his regret of having to leave the peace and quiet of Mieza and his sadness about the end of his quest to slake his thirst for knowledge. He also hinted at his apprehensions of having to go back to the palace with all it's gossip and intrigue where he, as with Alexandros, took up duty as a paides basilikos to his father King Philippos.

"But you have me Hephaistion!" Alexandros addressed him in an earnest tone

"Do you think I would reverse on my promise to you and your father to see to your well-being?"

"No" he replied shaking his head. "Never for a moment have I doubted you." He let himself fall back onto the fur covered bed as his friend lowered himself on the bed by his side facing him. "and it is not Kassandros either. In fact he does not bother me at all for I exactly know the reason of his boorishness."

"Only because you denied him the chance to be his eromenos" Alexandros let out a chuckle but then his voice turned severe. "However he should watch himself lest he find his face forever buried in the sands of the Palestra one of this days."

The cerulean-eyed boy regarded Alexandros with an amused glint in his eyes which he returned in equal measure. At Pella, during their training sessions with their sports tutor Kleonides, he has seen how Kassandros, despite his bravado had never been able to defeat Hephaistion in wrestling. In fact, aside from Black Kleitos the brother of his wet nurse Hellanike who was a lot older than any in their group, no one has been able to beat his friend-not even himself.

"No cause for concern, Alexandros" he assured him "I am more than capable of caring of myself. It is those that are beyond my reach that I fear."

Alexandros knew exactly who he meant and it definitely was not his father Philippos. For a time he knew that his father as with many others in Pella had also set a keen eye on his friend as his possible eromenos, however he had shown enough decorum to respect his son's relationship with Hephaistion. Though initially apprehensive at these thoughts, he could in a way understand his father. All his father's eromenaehad been the very best looking of pages and Hephaistion, who had metamorphosed into a stately youth with such splendid looks was not easy to ignore. He discerned even without his auburn-haired friend telling him, it was his mother that was the source of his apprehension. This was not lost on him nor on the King or even his friend's father General Amyntoros. Yet out of respect for his feelings, Hephaistion never mentioned Olympias name.

"Fear not Hephaistion" he convinced him. "For as much as I love my mother I shall not be gainsaid in my feelings for you." he assured him "She shall not harm you in any manner lest she face my wrath." The intensity of the conviction in his voice made the cerulean-eyed boy involuntarily shudder while keeping his silence.

There was so much caring in the eyes that regarded him. Hephaistion reached out to touch his face, Alexandros leaned to it, eyes closed -savouring the warmth of his hand and comfort that this physical gesture cloaked his psyche with. Hephaistion, entranced by his declaration of loyalty, moved his face up to Alexandros gingerly giving him a light kiss on the lips. For a moment, there was the faintest trace of reluctance instantaneously followed by ecstatic reciprocity.

A stab of desire coursed through Hephaistion's body. Overcome by feelings which -as far as he was concerned, was so very long in coming and had now simply no wish to subdue. Many a night after he arrived at Mieza he would gaze at the sleeping prince from across his own bed. He imagined how it could be with Alexandros. To hold him, to feel him. His body's acknowledged desire for the prince almost painful in it's intensity.

However, Alexandros disparaging comments about the raw sexuality that prevailed amongst the people at the palace inclusive that of his father and failing any readable hint in word or deed signalling any desire on the prince's part to take their emotional binds into the physical level he always had until now, thought himself chanceless. Not wanting to possibly destroy the beautiful bond of friendship between them, his ideas of seduction for the only person that stirred so much passion within himself remained purely speculative.

Hephaistion was not uninitiated in the physical aspects of love, his time in Athens had given him his first experience. Nonetheless it was never anything similar to what he had accidentally witnessed amongst a few of the King's soldiers at their Pella barracks or better still how he envisioned it could be with Alexandros who beyond all doubt now realized he loved.

It was his brother's friend Andron, two years older than he was and their neighbour's son that introduced him to mutual pleasures of the body. In the brink of manhood, it was for both of them a need partly borne out of the urgent expression for physical release and partly out of pure curiosity rather than as physical expression of a deep emotional bond. Their sexual adventure never went past the stage of trivial fumbling and exploratory audition. With Alexandros however, his desire went beyond mere immediate sexual release. After the initial dissention they had with each other when he first came back from Athens, they have become a lot closer to each other than before his departure. He begun to see his friend in a new light, coloured in tones by his own blooming sexuality. Thus in his mind, he had considered all the possibilities he could think of on how to go about translating his feelings for the object of his affection into physical expression. In the end however, he always became a victim of his own cowardice or was deserted by the goddess _Tyche_. Now with the boy's lips against his own, he knew he was finally reaching the end of his quest. His wish was turning into reality and there was no where else he wanted to be.

With Hephaistion's return to Macedonia after a four year sojourn with his parents and the other family members in Athens, Alexandros knew that it was Hephaistion for him and no one else. That, despite the fact in the first few moons after coming back into his world their reunion were fraught with disputes over what Hephaistion saw as a consequence his "immensely insufferable ego" which irregardless of his status as prince, the cerulean-eyed lad was not -as he clearly made known, willing to accept.

Despite their differences his emotions told him that like his heroes of the Iliad Akhilleus and Patroklos, he was unerringly convinced they were meant for each other. Did the gods not ordain it to be so? Besides, were it not the case, Hephaistion would surely not be here with him. With his charm, intelligence and enviable good looks coupled with his admirable wrestling prowess, he could have easily had anyone he desired as his erastes inclusive of the King himself. But despite all the interest shown him by numerous of persons including Perdikkas, Black Kleitos, General Polyperchon or Kassandros he committed his friendship and devotion to Alexandros whose future as King was not as secure as many of their peers thought it to be.

Now, with their lips savouring each other lushness, Alexandros was flushed with joy. All this time, he had been looking forward to this corporeal union to complement their intellectual and emotional oneness. But as Hephaistion never pointedly expressed his physical desire for him, he was at a quandary whether to make the first move without being seen as promiscuous or taking undue advantage of his station.

Finally, his wish was turning into reality. The sparks had burst into open flames, fiercely burning the last barriers of their long subjugated passion that was borne of both their vague, unfounded assumptions about each others need. He clutched intensely at his friend's nape requiting his kisses with hitherto unknown vigour and intensity. Slowly, without breaking their contact, Hephaistion slid toward his friend and rolled his lean muscular body atop him. He was rewarded by Alexandros fierce embrace as he ground his burning loins into his friend's own need.


	4. Chapter 4

He broke the kiss as he stared down on the face of the youth beneath him -his overflowing emotions of love and longing suddenly gripped by uncertainty.

"Xandros" he whispered in an awe-stricken voice, desire and doubt warring within him. "Is this really happening?...Do I please you...is this what you desire? The blonde boy opened his eyes and gazed at him in undisguised adoration. "Yes Phaistion" he replied in a voice drenched with love and longing "It is happening and I want you. You and the things you do have always pleased me more than anything else."

"I am so glad it does, my Akhilleus, for your happiness is mine" Hephaistion's voice was choked with emotion as he strained to contain his overflowing feeling of happiness. Alexandros gazed back at him whispering "So is yours, my Patroklos."

The brazier that was installed in their room was kindled but the room remained chilly as the cold wind blew into the chamber unimpeded by the thick wool curtains that were drawn apart earlier to let the pale afternoon light in. Now there was darkness but none of them noticed as both were totally immersed in each others need to please and be pleased. They urgently begun fumbling at each other's clothing when voices in the hallway brought them back to reality. Their names were called out. Hesitantly, they released each other with a rueful, almost shy grin on both their faces which could not deprecate each other's tangible longing.

Nearkhos, Perdikkas, Meleager and Leonnatos barged into the room. "So here you are Alexandros!" Nearkhos remarked a wide smirk covering his face.

"You were supposed to get Hephaistion to join us for a game of knucklebones" Perdikkas commented in an accusing tone.

Meleager shook his head as he eyed the dishevelled appearance of both his friends. He cleared his throat and gave the two boys seated on the bed a lecherous grin.

"You have it all wrong Perdikkas" he intoned. "Alexandros came up not to take Phaistion to play with us but to play Hephaistion himself." he guffawed as the Perdikkas and Nearkhos hooted in malicious laughter.

Breaking into a grin himself, Alexandros turned a bright shade of red as he lunged playfully at the culprit. "Come now boys!" he commanded as he held the surprised Meleager in a wrestling hold "Get him on the bed". Three pairs of hands clamped themselves at the hapless victim and lifted him onto Hephaistion's bed holding him immobile as Hephaistion straddled him and begun tickling the boy who by now was screaming for mercy, tears rolling down his cheeks in laughter.

"Your racket could be heard all the way to Pella!" Ptolemaios admonished them jokingly as he stepped into the room. There was a halt as all turned in his direction and Hephaistion lifted himself off the boy. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction Meleager wrangled himself free from the hold, bounded off the bed and fled from the room before anyone could stop him.

"Just having fun, that was all" Hephaistion replied "totally harmless fun."

Nearkhos and Perdikkas looked at each other and guffawed-leaving a totally mortified Alexandros to come up with his own explanation as Ptolemaios eyed him with mock consternation.

"Come then boys, it is feeding time" he announced when Alexandros chose to remain silent. Slowly, they filed out of the room. Walking down the hallway towards the stairs that would take them to the first landing, Hephaistion glanced at Alexandros as they brought up the rear of the procession. What he saw in his eyes made his heart soar with joy but also with apprehension. The look he gave was one of love and to a greater measure unashamed desire. Discreetly grasping the smaller boy's hand, Hephaistion raised it to his lips and gave it a fleeting kiss bringing a rush of colour on Alexandros face.

With deipnon over and Aristotle having excused himself to return to his chambers to work, they sat around the table enjoying the uncut wine as the talk turned to hunting. The moon of Peritios was on the wane but the days were still short and cold and most of the fauna still in hibernation. There was not much joy in going on a hunt in cold and snowy conditions. As such most of them waited impatiently for the time when again the days grew longer and the foliage as well as the animals returned to life. All agreed that there was nothing more satisfying than a hunt with abundant game, understandable for boys and young men accustomed to action.

"Is it true that there are problems with the preparations of your father's Thracian campaign?" Harpalos raised the question to change the topic. Suddenly every single one seated around the table perked up. All eyes were turned on Alexander in deep conversation with Hephaisition, who nevertheless caught the question.

"It is true" he replied eyeing Harpalos "but it still is two moons until the start of Artemisios I have no doubt that until then Polyperchon's taxeis should be able to perfect the open and close ranks of his pezhetairoi."

"They are Epirotes and Larisseans are they not…what did you expect? they are not as good as our Macedonians" Kassandros commented. Hephaistion could feel Alexandros sudden tension. It was no secret that ever since Hephastion's arrival the relationship between the two have continuously deteriorated. It was merely Alexander's respect towards Kassandros father Antipater and Kassandros regard for the King that they civilly tolerated each others presence. And then there was also the fact that as opposed to his brother Nikanor, Kassandros never wanted to be at Mieza.

Learning interested him the least. He saw himself first and foremost a soldier and commander. It was only due to his father's insistence that he consented to be there.

"You seem to forget that my mother is from Epiros, they are of Akhilleus race." Alexandros glared at the recalcitrant boy, receiving a snort as reply. Leonnatos and Seleukos threw Kassandros a censorious glance as Hephaistion discreetly patted Alexandros thigh then took his hand to calm him.

"Two moons" interrupted Philotas in an effort to quell the rising tension "that should be time enough to put things to right. My father always says that the manoeuvre is not that complicated if everyone pays attention and does their part."

Alexandros nodded but before he could comment, Hephaistion spoke "Well, if Philotas' father says so, there should be no reason to doubt. If there is one person in the King's court capable of judging the men's ability to perform, General Parmenion would be it…of that I am very certain." All the rest murmured their assent.

"Do you speak for yourself or Alexandros?" Kassandros voice sounded inebriated and contemptuous as he put down his half empty kylikes and addressed Hephaistion.

"I am more than sure Alexandros is capable of speaking for himself. I speak solely on my own behalf." The cerulean-eyed boy replied placidly masking his rising annoyance by giving him a smile. Alexandros piercing glance at Kassandros softened as he heard Hephaistion's response.

Philotas rested his hand on Kassandros arm in an attempt to placate him but the boy refused to relent, continuing his diatribe at Hephaistion "Of course you speak for yourself but with such a lap dog and toady as you are one is never sure." Then noting his smile he added as he address the others " no wonder, the bastard is being smug."

Shaking his head, Hephaistion stood up "You are just being tiresome Kassandros it is such a waste of time with you." he replied at his antagonist who like him, now also stood. Then heading for the door he quipped in a very definite voice "Think what you will but both of us know exactly where your anger against me is grounded and that…has definitely nothing to do with this discussion."

"You misbegotten son of a whore!" Kassandros screamed now livid with anger fuelled by the wine. "Come back here! Come back!"

Hephaistion turned to Alexandros giving him a signal of his leave then threw the enraged boy a withering look. Shaking his head, he started towards the door. Before anyone could react Kassandros was at Hephaistion in the blink of an eye landing him a mighty punch at the back making the boy -totally caught unaware stagger forward, the top of his head hitting the door frame. Hephaistion felt a searing pain course through his entire being as he sank to the floor but managed to retain his consciousness. Kassandros grabbed him by the back collar of his peplos intent on dragging him back into the room. Twisting himself around, he hooked an arm at his opponent's leg toppling him down. All the others were on their feet in an instant.

"Kassandros…leave it be!" Alexander's voice rang loud and furious as he rushed to his friend's aid while Philotas and Meleager held the now standing Kassandros by his arms. Alexandros helped Hephaistion off the floor. The fair-haired lad would have gladly hit the boy himself, but he knew Hephaistion would not be pleased as he had once made known to him. Kassandros had become intolerable towards Hephaistion and himself. However out of deference for Antipater and Hephasition he until now had held back. Regaining his balance, Hephaistion turned to his opponent and surprised all those present by delivering a heavy blow to Kassandros' gut informing him that was for calling him a whore's son and warning him not to test his patience.

"Come Kassandros" Philotas volunteered as he tactfully signalled Alexandros that he was taking the boy under his care. "Let me take you to our room. I believe you had one too much of the wine." Kassandros, subdued by the intense pain in his abdomen docilely assented.

If there was one person with all those present that Kassandros would readily listen to it was Philotas. A fact that all the others deferred to as natural consequence. Philotas, as with Kassandros were both very much aware that their fathers enjoyed the utmost confidence of the King and unlike the prince who adhered to moderation in most things, both of them made no qualms about enjoying the wealth and privileges these connections came with. However, General Parmenion being a lot stricter than Antipater, made his son aware that there was also a price to pay for these privileges. As such he never tired of exhorting Philotas to give his best at being a soldier. He also constantly reminded him keep his emerging arrogance towards those under his station in check, especially in the presence of the prince.

"I am so glad you let me handle this myself" Hephaistion whispered to Alexandros when they returned to their seats after Philotas and Kassandros departure "For that you have my thanks."

"How could I possibly deny you your own kleos?" Alexander grinned at him "Kassandros deserved every bit of what you did to him." Hephaistion gave his assent with a wide smirk.

Leonnatos resumed their topic of conversation concerning the preparation of the King's army for the conquest of Byzantium by inquiring about his own preparations for taking over his father's regency during Phillip's absence. Alexandros then gave them the details of what they all wanted to hear. Hephaistion like the rest listened with rapt attention until the end of his friend's monologue. However, it was not what was said but how it was said that occupied his mind for he knew exactly what details Alexandros had left out.

**~~V~~**

In his sleep-clouded brain Hephaistion thought he heard the groan of a dying animal. During this time of year it was not unusual that wolves or bears preyed upon a stag or doe whose dying calls they would hear through the windows. But then the sounds were there again. He opened his eyes and strained his ears realizing that the sound came from within the room. Fully awake, it then occurred to him that Alexandros was once again having one of his troubled dreams. He got up and wrapping his fur about his naked body walked over to his friend's bed, calling out his name as he laid a hand on his fur covered form and gently shook him. Alexandros woke up with a start, reaching for his dagger beneath his pillow.

"Xandros" he called out in a tone intended to calm him. "It is I… It is just myself." The prince opened his eyes searching his friend's figure in the dim glow cast by the brazier.

"Phaistion is that you?…really you? There was a noticeable relief in his voice "Thank the gods. I though he had you. It was all so real!" there was anguish and dread in his eyes as he reached out to the cerulean-eyed boy.

Hephaistion sat on the bed. "You were having a dream, just a bad dream." he assured his friend. Alexandros could only nod, still caught in the terrifying world Hypnos had shown him. Finally he spoke, apprehension in his voice.

"I dreamt you were once more in a fight with Kassandros and he was pushing you off the cliff but I managed to grasp your arm at the last moment. But then you started slipping from my grasp and I could not hold you back. I was absolutely terrified when I saw that the path at bottom of the cliff had turned into a river and there was this boat with a boatman in it beckoning...it was Charon!" Alexandros tone had turned into a raspy wail of distress. "It was terrible, Phaistion the thought you would no longer be by my side was just unbearable" his voice was pure anxiety.

"I am here Xandros,…I am not going anywhere." he replied soothingly as he rid himself of his blanket to gathered the fur-decked boy in his arms. "Don't leave me Phaistion, please don't ever leave me." he pleaded as he freed himself from his furs to feel the warmth of his friend's embrace. "I shall never leave you, Alexandros. I shall be here for you as long as you want me." The fair-haired boy made room on the bed as he opened the fur blanket and said "then stay with me."

Hephaistion slid into the comforting warmth of the fur blanket and lay close by his side savouring the heat of his nakedness. He encircled an arm across the smaller boy's chest pulling his body towards him as he spooned himself into the lad's smaller figure earning him a contented sigh.

"Do you still feel for him?" Alexandros voice sounded timid as he turned his head then his body towards him. Hephaistion gazed into his friend's eyes in the dim light and shook his head. "It never was the same compared to the way I have always felt for you. Kassandros for me is now but a distant memory. We are together and I cannot think of being with anyone else other than you." his voice spoke of incredible affection. Overcomed by Hephaistion's tender declaration, Alexandros turned and held his friend in a fierce embrace giving him a kiss.

Mulling over the unpleasant event that transpired earlier as they retired to their quarters, the musings on Eros were totally forgotten. But now feeling the warmth of each other's bodies the awareness of their till that afternoon, secret and restless hunger for each other came back at its fullest. Tentative at first, the ensuing kisses quickly turned into a passionate exchange as they swiftly were gripped by the flames of furious desire for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Their passion blazed like raging fire within their young virile bodies. Led by their mutual need, seeking to find release by the consummation of their act. Lips against lips, skin against skin, hands, skimming, stroking, grasping. Manhood finding manhood -endeavouring towards mutual fulfilment from long pent up cravings that finally were finding physical expression. Guided by an all consuming want long hidden behind doubts and uncertainty of youthful inexperience, they unleashed their unbridled passion for each other, guided solely by their desperate mutual desire. Proclaiming their unbearable ecstasy into each other's mouths as within seconds they found long awaited fulfilment in the release of their very essence.

They lay entwined in each other limbs -the raging fires within now receding back to the unwavering, bright flame of pure caring, relishing the peace and contentment that comes in the afterglow of the physical affirmation of their emotional oneness. Secure in the knowledge that this was more than just a passing need. Amidst this euphoria Hephaistion's thoughts were suddenly plagued with doubts and questions about the future. A part of himself thought these ruminations selfish but as Alexandros love and attention was all he had ever wished for, could not bear the thought of having to ever part with it.

Alexandros was prince who in all possibility would be king. Upon his shoulders rested the duty to find himself and Macedonia a queen and bring forth heirs. That inevitably meant having to eventually let go of the man whom he immeasurably love and now bound himself to. Would he be strong enough to part from him then? And if they parted would there be a life after him? An unconscious sigh escaped from Hephaistion's lips as he held him in a tight embrace deciding it best to confront the question once the reality of it was really there -not before. It sufficed that he felt a deep contentment within -thankful that finally, all those touches and sighs filled with longing roused from many moons ago had now become an intoxicatingly sweet reality for him.

"What troubles you, my Patroklos?" Alexandros inquired as he returned his embrace. Hephaistion's body tensed, finding no courage to voice his uncertainty. He simply shook his head and rested his chin atop the gold-maned head. Then, as if reading his thoughts, "Fear not" Alexandros assured him. "There shall be no one but you. All these years tis' only you that I ever longed for and now that we are one no one shall ever come between you and my heart. This I swear by all the gods and my glorious ancestors." His voice held such fierceness and conviction filling Hephaistion's heart with happiness.

"I too, swear by all that is dear to my being and all the gods of Olympus that none shall ever rest in my heart but you Alexandros. Even should you depart for the kingdom of Hades I shall I follow and be with you so long as you shall have me." Hephaistion replied his voice thick with emotion as gave his lover's forehead a kiss.

"Always…I know I shall want you always…until the end" his beloved whispered.

Their hearts filled with immeasurable joy at the knowledge that they now truly belonged to each other. There was unassailable contentment within them. Hephaistion, in the realization that his long wait filled with doubts and uncertainty had come to an end, Alexandros in the new found knowledge and sureness he has been gifted with such steadfast, unconditional love. Then, as with those having their first taste of the intoxicating submission to their long sublimated yearnings, they kissed, succumbing once more to the flames of desire that fed their long pent-up passion for each other feeling the need even more to melt into each other's being and savour the new found delights in the cravings of each for the others body.

It was at the beginning of the moon of Dystros, when there came messages from the King for both Alexandros and Aristotle. In each the appropriate context, it informed them that the preparations have been concluded and the march to Byzantium shall commence by the next lunar. It also contained a summon for the prince's presence by the end of the current moon to take up the King's last counsel for the assumption of his regency under courtier Antipatros' guidance.

"Regent well and good but it was my most fervent hope my father would take me on this campaign. It is was about time that I earned my sword belt." he remarked with undisguised discontent as he handed Hephaistion the King's message for him to read while he paced about the room, energy radiating from him. "If father keeps at this, I shall be left with nothing to conquer for our own glory."

"There is no shame in thoroughly learning what Kingship is all about." Hephaistion countered as he lay the scroll aside. "The King has confided to my father it is in your best interest that you learn these things. Remember what the Master once said? The greatness of a King lies not only in the battlefield but also in what he undertakes to keep his Kingdom secure and his people free and happy. Your time shall come Xandros, of that I have no doubt. Have patience."

Alexandros ceased his pacing and stood in front of Hephaistion who was seated on his bed ""But my mother tells me of talks about my father favouring my cousin Amyntas." he remarked, deep concern evident in his voice.

"It bothers me…for if it were true there would be no glory for me. I shall not be worthy of my ancestors Akhilleus and Herakles" his tone was trembling in its earnestness. "I must prove to him it is I who is worthy of his plans and his kingdom."

"Pay no heed to it Xandros." Hephaisition remarked masking his own rising agitation towards his friend's mother who never cease to play him against the King.

"Most of Macedonia knows none is more capable than you are. Not your cousin Amyntas nor Alexandros of Lynkestis." There was an absolute resoluteness in the Hephaistion's tone. "I for one truly believe that in his heart, your father knows exactly how able you are. Forget not what he inferred to in everyone's presence the day you tamed Boukephalos."

Then pulling the prince to him, he wrapped his arms and pressed his face on his torso muttering "Consider his giving you the regency as an opportunity for you to prove your capacities to him" then looking up into his eyes he set forth "I have always believed you were destined for greatness."

His friend's declaration of absolute trust in him left a lump in his throat as he nodded his assent. Returning his tight embrace as he murmured with an intense resoluteness "I shall prove to him I am worthy and by Zeus and all the gods I shall do it…and it shall be soon."

Hephaistion nodded his silent acquiescence as he felt Alexandros trembling embrace. Once again plagued by his uncertainties, he comforted the prince. Feelings of resentment for Olympias slowly overtook him for igniting doubts in her son's mind, for constantly censoring his rapport with Phillip. Hephaistion detested it when such thoughts brought his beloved to this state. He was determined to do his part in clearing Alexandros doubts. His Akhilleus was foreordained for greatness and he would do all he possibly could to help him achieve his dreams. In Hephaistion's mind he firmly resolved nothing would stop him not even if it meant his own or someone else's demise. "I shall always be here for you, Alexandros." he murmured as he looked up to him. "To help you realize your dreams." The conviction in his voice could not be overheard.

~~V~~

It was the evening of the fourth day prior to their departure for Pella that Alexandros was summoned by Aristotle's slave to his master's chambers. Hephaistion, not wanting to intrude made his excuse to join Perdiccas, Seleukos, Nearkhos and Nicanor son of Antipatros in their game of dice. Alexandros however was insistent that the cerulean-eyed boy remained in his company. After all, he reasoned he wanted Aristotle to know that between them there were no more secrets. This, aside from the knowledge that Hephaistion had become amongst all the others, their tutor's favourite.

"Joy to you Alexandros" Aristotle greeted him as he stuck his head on the doorway after the slave announced his presence "Come forth."

"You wished my presence Master?" he inquired as he stood on the doorway. "Indeed. Do come in." his tutor responded as he bade him entry into his chambers.

"But I am not alone Master. I have requested Hephaistion's company to be in your presence." Aristotle let out a fond chuckle as he waved them in.

That Alexandros would take Hephaistion along did not surprise him at all. In the past few weeks since his argument with Antipatros son, the two had become virtually inseparable. Even in class, Aristotle could discern that their relationship had now progressed beyond mere wishes. The shy looks of unfulfilled longing had been supplanted by discreet long drawn glances between the two boys that now spoke not only of love but of physical desire that did not escape his notice.

"As might as well be" he commented "Indeed it would have been a surprise had he not showed up here with you."

Crossing the threshold, Alexandros took Hephaistion's hand and grinned lovingly at him earning a shy smile as response. Both boys have been to their Master's chamber's often enough. Alexandros, for his tutorials on Kingship and on Eristics which the King disapproved and thus could not share with the others lest it reached the King's ears and Hephaistion, for his discussions on the Philosophies. They certainly were no strangers to these surroundings with every conceivable space filled with scrolls, wax writing tablets, wood blocks for pressing plant specimens and wax trays with insects conserved in natron powder pinned down on them. To the uninitiated it seemed like absolute chaos but both lads knew better. As they sat on the proffered stools, close to each other Aristotle instinctively knew that they finally have found their way to each other.

"Soon Mieza shall be but a memory" he began "I hope that in the years we have been here you come away with the necessary knowledge that shall make you better men."

Both boys signalled their assent but remained quiet. "Most of all you, Alexandros." Aristotle remarked as he nodded at the fair-haired boy. "It is my wish that the teachings and counsels I have imparted would make you not only a good man but most of all a wise ruler bearing in mind that only one thing that justifies monarchy is when the virtue of the king is greater than the virtue of the rest of the citizens put together." He remarked, noting Alexandros lost in deep thought over what he just heard. Within moments however the fair-haired boy nodded. Suddenly realizing his Master's words sounded like a final farewell he inquired in an alarm filled voice "Shall you no longer be with us in Pella?"

Aristotle gave him a benevolent smile. "Indeed I shall after I have paid a visit to my beloved Stagira." he explained touched by the boy's obvious concerned. "However, it will not be anymore like it is now. Both you and I know that now, your father would like for you to acquire the practicalities of Kingship and that you only can learn through experience and the guidance of those who are versed in these matters." His gaze travelled from one boy to another "I definitely shall be around and continue to be at your service. Yourself and Hephaistion are more than welcomed to visit me as you wish or have time."

"For that I am grateful." Alexandros replied. "So am I Master" Hephaistion seconded.

"We shall be in your debt for what you have given us."

"Ah my dear lad" Aristotle remarked as he turned to the auburn-haired boy. "It has been a pleasure to encounter such a mind as yours…inquiring, perceptive and introspective of the nature of the philosophies of life. It would please me no end should you choose to continue your correspondence with me."

Hephaistion nodded his thanks and before he could stop himself, the question slipped from his tongue "But what about Alexandros, Master, where does he fit in the scheme of things?"


	6. Chapter 6

Expectant curiosity showed in the eyes of both boys as they awaited Aristotle's response who somehow opined the question having seen how entwined their lives had become with each other.

"Alexandros is of a sharp mind that is innate to him. He has unerring intuition and a quick, unfailing grasp of things. He possesses not only the potential to lead but as well to make men understand what is obscured from them. Shown the right direction, he has a potential for greatness that would surpass most men." Aristotle registered Alexandros smile of content and the proud gleam in Hephaistion's eyes.

He moved toward the cedar wood chest that stood on the floor beside his window and opened it. Taking a gilt-edge scroll, he motioned Alexandros over and handed it to him. "That my dear lad is for you" he announced "in remembrance of your old master". As he opened the scroll, he could not suppress a gasp as he nudged Hephaistion who now also stood beside him in awe.

It is was a recension of his favourite "Iliad". For a moment, the fair-haired boy was speechless. Then quickly recovering his composure, the murmured his thanks as he gave his tutor an embrace.

"I shall always have this by me wherever I go. Akhilleus is my hero. In my eyes none can compare to him -not only for his valour by more so for his love of Patroklos."

Alexandros declared in an emotion filled voice as he shifted his gaze from his Master to Hephaistion, lingering affectionately on his face while the auburn-haired boy mirrored his expression.

Alexandros gaze was all that Aristotle needed to confirm what he already had deduced, having been around them for the past three years. He has seen how they have become indispensable to each other's company. Looking at them gazing at each other in silence, he had no doubt in his mind that they indeed belonged to each other. It simply was meant to be.

"Remember however" he gently admonished his youthful wards "that for men to lie with each other solely for lust, does nothing for the common good. It is only when they lie together and bring out the best in each other in every way possible does it become the noblest of endeavours."

Hephaistion's draped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder as Alexandros' found its way around his friend's waist as they shook their heads in mutual assent.

"Take heed when I say that the truest of friendships is when two beings become one soul" Aristotle remarked as he lightly ruffled each boy's hair with undisguised affection.

"Now go, before your friends wonder where you have vanished to." he commanded the boys as his wife Pythias entered the room.

_One soul inhabiting two bodies _Aristotle's comment swirled around Alexandros brain as they headed back to their quarters. After storing his gift in the chest bound for Pella, he turned to his friend "Phaistion" he called out to the boy "do you believe we are one soul in two bodies?"

Hephaistion who sat on his bed stood up and strode over to Alexandros and held his face in his hands "That would bring me immeasurable happiness…there would be nothing else I would wish for if it were so, Xandros."

"Then so it shall be." he responded gathering his friend in an embrace "You are the half of my soul, and that you always shall be."

" And so are you to me Alexandros, forever." the cerulean-eyed boy whispered his response, tightening his hold on his beloved, bestowing a kiss which was responded to ardently.

~~V~~

By the time Helios bathe the landscape in his glorious light the young men with their baggage train behind them were well underway to Pella. The past days were still cold but often bright. Though snowfall had been infrequent, leaving the ground with patches bare of it's white carpet exposing the undergrowth they nevertheless opted to take the more stable but circuitous main road rather than taking the shorter but narrow trail that descended from the cliff behind the sanctuary itself. The choice was made in consideration of possible changes in the weather.

Leading the column was Koinos who was sent by King Phillip along with Eumenes and five other guards to escort the young boys back. Riding beside him astride Boukephalous was the prince and close behind him, Hephaistion.

Further behind, Leonnatos, Peukestas, Nearkhos, Perdikkas, Kassandros brother Nikanor, Meleager and Nikanor brother of Philotas.

Bringing up the rear of the group was Philotas himself along with Ptolemaios, Harpalos, Marsyas and Amyntas son of Andromenes as well as the guards with the baggage mares.

Koinos surveyed the road ahead of them and announced "At our pace, we should be at Pella by the third hour towards sundown."

"I shall be glad when the snows are gone. We cannot even let the horses gallop. With the bad weather we had been having one can never be sure how the roads are beneath the snow" Alexandros commented, then turning to Hephaistion he joked as he eyed his friend's horse "Are you sure that Phlegon would manage all the way to Pella or would you rather ride with me and Boukephalos."

Hephaistion rolled his eyes in mock consternation. "Phlegon may not be as good as your Oxhead but he is no weakling either" turning to his horse he gave him a pat on the neck "… he is a good spirited horse and besides he has served me well and faithfully till now." Alexandros grinned, shaking his head in agreement.

As if mirroring the relationship of their masters, both horses surprisingly got along with each other quite well. The only time Boukephalous ever showed resentement to Phlegon by stamping his foot and giving out a loud snort was when Alexandros, coming to the stables to collect his forgotten chlamys greeted and patted his friend's horse first. Hephaistion was about to say something to Alexandros when Harpalos on his horse Eos came trotting up to them suggesting a short race on the meadow they were passing by claiming to announce the interest of most of the others in the group. Koinos contemplated his reply as he gazed at the prince then turned to the landscape before him. It was a wide expanse of snow-covered meadow that begun to uncover the promise of life in its melting blanket of white, sloping gently towards the road they were on from the tree clad hills beyond. Save for a few laurel and cypress trees, nothing hindered the enticing scenery. Koinos promised the King to get his wards back to Pella in time for deipnon.

As if reading his mind, Alexandros remarked "Come now Koinos" he argued, giving the young commander one of his famous irresistible smiles. "this would be a pleasant diversion and should not take long."

Knowing how such a challenge woke the prince's insatiable sense of competitiveness and unable to resist the lad's fascinating charm, he relented.

"Lads!…to the lone cypress tree and back" Harpalos announced as he cantered his horse back to the others, pointing to the tree atop the hill about two diaulos away.

"Fine" Kassandros commented. "But before we start, let me evaluate the quality of the meadow to ensure there are no hidden obstructions" he volunteered. Everyone agreed without hesitation, and though an uneasy feeling rose within Hephaistion, he pushed it aside and gave his assent watching the other boy ride off at a gallop.

"Everything is in good order" Kassandros announced as he returned, his face flushed from the cold air. With the edge of the meadow as their marker, the boys lined up and were off in an instant. After a few orgyia Alexandros astride Boukephalos took the lead with Kassandros and Philotas close behind him. Then Leonnatos, Nearkhos, Perdikkas, Peukestas and Hephaistion almost abreast each other with Amyntas, Marsyas and Meleager closing in from the rear.

Watching Alexandros at the lead laughing and looking so alive and carefree, Hephaistion's heart filled with pride and happiness. He shared the fair-haired boy's dreams and his quest for Arete. This was but once again a proof of Alexandros aim to be the best. He turned his attention to the other boys who he slowly overtook. As he turned his attention back to the leading pack, he noticed how Kassandros atop his horse Proitos was gaining on Alexandros, seemingly wanting to take his path, edging Boukephalos on to the right diverting the prince's attention towards himself as he urged him on. It was too late and too close before Alexandros noticed the pile of logs almost covered with snow that lay directly on their path. Before he could rein Boukephalous away from the obstacle the horse slipped and Alexandros was flying through the air while Kassandros rode on. Reining in Phlegon, Hephaistion hurriedly dismounted and headed to where his friend was. The prince was pulling himself upright from where he lay in the snow holding his left ankle. He gave a somewhat dazed Alexandros a cursory appraisal and was relieved to see no blood on his face or elsewhere.

"I think I have twisted my ankle otherwise I am well. Boukephalous is unharmed is he not?" Alexandros remarked in an attempt to calm his distraught friend as turned his head around, relieved to see that his beloved horse was on its legs. Removing his boot, he packed the sprained ankle with snow to contain the swelling. The others having dismounted now crowded around them expressing their dismay.

"Your good fortune has seemingly deserted you today, Alexandros" Kassandros commented as he stood by the group atop his horse. "I believe so" the boy murmured his reply as he was aided on his feet by Perdikkas and Mealager. Hephastion having observed what transpired before the prince's fall and hearing the sarcasm in Kassandros comment, was certain that the manoeuvre was a deliberate attempt to turn the race in his own favour. Turning furiously to the boy astride his mount, Hephaistion grabbed his ankle and in a flash forcefully dismounted Kassandros off his horse who screamed invectives at him.

Grabbing the lad by the collar of his himation Hephaistion flipped him over in a wrestling hold then sat astride him and pressing his face down on the snow as the others watched in surprised silence.

"I saw that, you despicable dog!" Hephaistion snarled. "You purposely edged Boukephalous knowing fully well he would ran into that pile of logs. No wonder you were so keen on surveying the area before we set off!" the cerulean-eyed boy now absolutely livid with rage accused him. Concerned of the worst possibilities that could haved happened to his beloved, he mercilessly pressed Kassandros face deeper into the snow that begun to suffocate him. Kassandros legs flailed wildy as muffled groans sounded in their ears. Alarmed at the turn of events, Philotas and Leonnatos hastily lifted Hephaistion off the other boy and held him as Alexandros limped towards where they stood and lay a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. "I am fine Phaistion. It is just but a small inconvenience." The prince assuaged him whilst giving Kassandros a steely gaze as he struggled from Nearkhos' grasp who unceremoniously hoisted him on his feet.

Koinos and Ptolemaios having seen the milling crowd from where they stood, galloped up to them to appraise what was happening leaving Eumenes, Harpalos and the two Nikanors behind with the rest of the guards and their baggage.

"Alexandros fell off Boukephalos and twisted his ankle" Peukestas nervously commented as Koinos, pushing his way through the protecting circle now formed around Alexandros, inquired as to what had happened. All at once, each of the other race participants were chattering simultaneously adding their comments and opinions creating a clamour.

"This will not do when all of you are talking at once" Koinos protested. Immediately, the chattering ceased.

"I sensed it was bound to happen. I forsaw it and Kassandros did it on purpose" Hephaistion's tone was emphatically accusing as he face Koinos and Ptolemaios "How could he have missed the pile of logs when he inspected the area?… It does not surprise me he kept edging Oxhead on in that direction." he stated pointing to the pile of logs now partially cleared of it's snow cover. "The only other reason that may exist is the fact he did not inspect the area at all." Koinos and Ptolemaios nodded. Understanding the logic of the cerulean-eyed boy.


	7. Chapter 7

"That a lie! A damnable lie" Kassandros retorted as he struggled to free himself from Nearkhos wrestling hold. "He just is trying to get back at me!" Hephaistion still not having calmed his fears completely over Alexandros well-being turned towards the culprit and was on the verge of landing him a punch when Alexandros stepped up to where the adversaries stood.

"Be quiet!" the prince's voice was steely as he flashed Kassandros a venomous glance. "Everything is now clear to me" he remarked as he turned his gaze to where his horse and the pile of logs were, the fire of resentment blazing within him. "I shall say this but once to you my friend. I shall let you off this time" he warned as he grabbed the errant boy by his himation "but beware! my patience with you is soon at it's end. Test it again and you shall be sorry." Then turning to Koinos "We have wasted enough time as it is. It is time we continued the journey."

Hephaistion and Perdikkas walked by his side and helped him mount Boukephalous as the others, throwing Kassandros reproaching glances, moved towards their horses. They all were only too aware of the steadily disintigrating relationship between Antipater's eldest son, the prince and his closest friend.

Koinos caught up with Kassandros as he headed for his mount. "Next time, it would be wise to think before you act Kassandros. You tread on very thin ice where Alexandros and Hephaistion are concerned. Test it not for if one day it breaks, even your father might not be able to save you." The young commander counselled him as he gave him a fraternal pat on the shoulder and mounted his own steed.

Kassandros silently seethed with inner rage, however in his heart he knew that Koinos words were true.

"Let us be gone" it was Philotas that gave him a nudge in the direction of where his own horse stood. "That was brave of you." He murmured to the now sullen Kassandros. "Remember though, if you are to play with fire, make sure you do not get burned. That is my advise." Then as if in afterthought he added " It is best you forget Hephaistion, there is no way now that Alexandros will give him up to anyone. They now are really together."

A spiteful expression masked Kassandros face as he looked at his friend who shrugged his shoulders. He was exactly aware of the meaning of Philotas words. While his mind was now piqued with curiosity as to how his friend could be so certain, it nonetheless did not diminish the resentment he felt for everything and everyone. Philotas observed his friend.

"It is not I who is your enemy Kassandros" he commented as he mounted his horse "I hope you do not forget that."

Feelings of hurt, resentment and dejection crowded Kassandros mind. He was almost convinced that if he could rid himself of his unrequited feelings for the cerulean-eyed lad then perhaps and only perhaps he also could rid himself of his anger towards the boy who took his chances away from that one person he really loved. Mounting his horse, his gaze wandered to the head of the column where the prince and his beloved now rode side by side.

~~V~~

The pebble mosaic flooring of the palace hallway gleamed in the flickering torch light that lined its walls. It created an additional sense of warmth to the heat that emanated from the floor through the hypocaust system, effectively warding off the cold winter air brought about by the early evening wind. As a child this was a constant source of fascination for Alexandros each time his nurse Hellanike took him to his father's quarters and study. He was convinced that the gleam itself was the source of heat until one winter afternoon as a six year old, his nurse's brother Black Kleitos told him about the clay pipes embedded in the floor that funnelled the hot air from the furnaces in the palace cellars. But now with Hephaistion beside him, he paid no attention to it hurrying as best they could so Alexandros could present himself to his father. He could have done so immediately after their arrival except for Hephaistion's insistence that he consult his father's physician Phillipos of Acarnania.

As they neared the ornate massive cedar wood doors of the Herakles room carved with the Macedonian star inlaid with gold -symbol of the Argead royal house they were greeted by the two sentries posted at the entrance.

"Joy to you Prince Alexandros!" a comely young man of not more than twenty two summers, with dark-blonde hair grinned as he greeted the Prince who called out his name in glee "Joy to you too, Philoxenos son of Caballas!"

"I see you have returned." Philoxenos remarked as gave the prince a wide smile.

The guard leaned his lance against the wall to give the prince an hearty embrace while Hephaistion watched in wordless amusement.

"Alexandros! Joy to you too" cried the second guard who was a year older than the first. The second guard was about as tall as the first but had black hair. Releasing Philoxenos from his embrace, the fair-haired boy turned to the other soldier "Mikion son of Phyrnikus! Joy to you too! It is good to see you." They stood about Alexandros and inquired in concerned tones about his poulticed ankle and his limp. He gave them a short account of what occurred dismissing his infirmity as a negligible annoyance. Having told them what happened, he then turned to Hephaistion introducing him to both men.

"Certainly" commented Philoxenos as he addressed the prince. "I do remember him. The son of General Amyntoros" he stated giving Hephaistion a wink "but then who would not?" he added, making no attempts to conceal his keen interest on the extremely comely boy. Catching on both men's appreciative glances, Alexandros hastily placed an arm on Hephaistion's shoulder as he remarked "Indeed Philoxenus… he simply cannot be ignored." Then turning to his beloved he stated with unconcealed delight in his voice "He is the dearest of all my friends." Hephaistion blushed at the prince's comment but acknowledged their greeting with a slight bow and gave them his charming smile "Joy to you both!" By the reaction of both men, Alexandros could discern they were enormously captivated.

"Is my father in?" he inquired in an effort to divert the men's too keen attention from his beloved. Both men nodded in unison unable to take their eyes off the prince's friend. While Hephaistion thought the attention to his person quite amusing, Alexandros wrestled with feelings of jealousy that wandered into his mind. The prince turned to Philoxenos "Anyone else in his company?"

"Just the Generals Parmenion, Antipatros, Polyperchon and Attalus" Mikion interjected. Alexandros grimaced slightly at the mention of the last name. Then recovering quickly, acknowledged the information with a thoughtful nod. Of all his father's generals, he liked Attalus the least. The man was simply too smug and obsequious about him. In his visits to the soldiers barracks, he heard stories about what Attalus has done to his father's eromenos Pausanias. And though he never was close to the young man, he nonetheless felt sorry for the young commander.

Unbeknownst to him, Hephaistion noticed the almost imperceptible clouding if his friend's face at the mention of the name Attalus. He made a note of the prince's reaction and stored it in the back his mind. He decided that if he were to protect Alexandros, it was most important he knew his beloved's enemies for only in knowing them could he protect him from them.

The men were seated leisurely on the klismos surrounding the King's desk while the servants scurried about carrying oinochoe filled with wine as they replenished the men's kylikes. His father sat behind a massive ornately carved and decorated desk above which a huge relief of his father's ancestor Herakles was painted. The labour of slaying Ares stymphalian birds. Having agreed to meet up with each other at the Pages quarters after Alexandros visit to his father and the hesperisima with his mother, Hephaistion made his way to join Leonnatos, Perdikkas, the two Nikanors and Peukestas and Eumenes for a game of dice and deipnos as soon as the door behind the prince closed.

"Come forth lad!" the King's voice reverberated through the pleasantly warmed study with it's terracotta and white painted walls serving as a canvass to the fantastical shapes of the shadows that danced on it cast by the wrought iron cressets and torches that lit the room.

"Joy to you father" Alexandros greeted the King. Then acknowledging their presence with a similar greeting, he nodded to each man as he walked to Phillip's desk who stood up with a gleam in his remaining good eye and gave his son an embrace followed by a hearty pat on his back.

"It seems you have grown since we have last seen each other" the King commented as he roughly tousled his son's golden locks making the boy grin. "It has come to my knowledge you had an accident is that not so?" Phillipos remarked as he gazed at his son's foot. He simply shrugged his shoulders as a perfunctory response and wondered wordlessly for a moment as to whether it was Eumenes, Philotas or Koinos that announced the incident.

"Indeed I had" he assented, his brain now working vigorously trying to figure out who the possible culprit was and how much did his father exactly know. Looking at his father's face, he tried to ascertain a clue but found none. "It is no cause for concern though" he added nonchalantly "I have been to your physician Phillipos of Acarnania and this should be well in a day of two."

"Good! Good!…I would not want you ill in anyway when you assume your duties" the King remarked as he took his seat with Alexandros following and standing behind his klismos they both facing the gathered men.

"And how are things going, father?" he inquired in a grave voice. Phillipos held his arm as he turned the boy's body to face him.

"I was hoping it would not come to this." he replied in a placid tone "At least not until we could increase the output of the mines at Mount Pangaeus." Alexandros could sense concern in his voice as he continued "However both the rulers of Byzantium and Perinthos still refuse to honour their treaty with Macedon" he sighed then added "and what is worst, the spies informed me that the embassy that rabble-rouser Demosthenes sent to Persia was able to convince King Darius to declare open hostility on us."

"For all his talk about an independent Athens he is nothing but a Persian lap dog. It was about time Athens realize they cannot hold us for fools or cowards. Their vassals must be taught a lesson." The icy determination in Alexandros voice held all in rapt attention.

"How right you are my son!" Philippos exclaimed obviously pleased. Then turning to the generals present he added "Generals as you can see, young as he is, the boy has got the fire of his glorious ancestors in him, a recognizable potential for greatness."

Generals Antipatros and Parmenion stood directly in his line of vision smiling their hearty approval. Gazing at Antipatros his thoughts wondered to his son. He always got along well with the senior courtier since his childhood. The man was amiable as was General Parmenion. _It is such a shame Kassandros could not be like you or his other brothers _he thought. Sighing inwardly, he decided that after the afternoon's incident he was resigning himself to the fact that Kassandros would always remain a mystery to him. With however Philotas it was different. True, the boy had an inclination to arrogance and luxury but at least Parmenion has always kept him as well as his brothers Nikanor and sweet little Hektor very much in line.

"Indeed… however a little more growth in stature should be of no harm to the lad" it was General Attalus comment that broke through his thoughts. All the men let out a chuckle at what was meant to be a joke "After all stature commands respect" the man added not totally without malice.

Alexandros hands balled into fists behind his back. This was not the first time he made such comments about him in the presence of other persons. Worst still, he learned through Chromis -one of his father's grooms who was cousin to Epeios -one of the General's pages, that he has been making disparaging comments about "Philippos Molossian witch" who should be sent back to her backwater kingdom of Epirus and be replaced with a Queen of pure Macedonian blood.

"Stature is naught if one does not have the strategy to win a war, diplomacy to avert it or intelligence and empathy to rule the peoples of one's Kingdom, is that not so General Attalus?"

The prince eyed him with a steely gaze as his words cut through men's sniggers. For a moment Attalus was completely disconcerted as he met the boy's gaze. There was something in his look that roused intense feelings of strange unease but he quickly put them aside as he noticed the others nodding their gleeful approval.


	8. Chapter 8

"It seems the boy has bested you, Attalus" General Polyperchon remarked as he gave the silenced man seated next to him a hearty thump in the back. A sheepish grin masked Attalus countenance. "Aye, indeed the lad's wide awake" he conceded. However Alexandros saw something else in his eyes which he countered with a piercing gaze _You have not heard the last of me yet. You have overstepped your line General and for that you shall one day pay. _Then breaking his thoughts, he gave all those present his most boyishly charming smile

"True he is indeed my son!" there was unmistakeable pride in the King's voice as he stood up and laid an arm on the prince's shoulder. "Generals, as of the morrow we depart on our campaign to secure Byzantium for Macedonia, I have called you here to bear witness" Phillipos addressed the assembly as he removed his ring with the royal insignia "that I, Phillipos of Macedon hereby appoint my son Alexandros as Regent and Master of the Royal Seal in my absence. With this ring I vest upon him, with the guidance of General Antipater, all the powers of my office and the Kingdom of Macedon. May the gods and his glorious ancestors be with him."

As the King slipped the ring in his middle finger, Alexandros felt a sense of awe and gratitude. It was as if all his doubts of eventual ascendancy were blown away and within him the flame of desire to prove himself and ever be the best burned so brightly. This was the start and he would show his father and Makedonia what he could achieve.

"In the name of Zeus and all the gods of Olympus as well as my glorious ancestors shall do my very best to prove myself worthy of your trust and faith in me, my King" Alexandros voice was solemn as he held his hand with the ring to his breast and made his pledge.

"Guard it well, my son" Philippos muttered locking the prince in an embrace as the generals thumped their kylikes on the backrest of their klismos in applause. "Fear not father, I shall defend it with my life and to you shall I prove my worth." The resoluteness in the lad's voice laid stark contrast to his beautiful face sending a shiver through the King's spine. He could sense Alexandros iron determination and had no doubt that the lad would do well.

Prior to his son's and the other Generals arrival, he had called Antipatros into his study and held him in a long intensive conversation. Phillipos confided to him it was time Alexandros had the first real experience in running the kingdom. They both agreed that the boy with his natural intellect and unerring sense of purpose would be absolutely capable in doing what he set before him. Philippos was assured that with his son's sense of agon and arete he would see this task through. He also left very explicit instructions for him to keep the lad busy and as occupied as possible so he would have no time to while away with his mother. If that meant asking Amyntoros son to share Alexandros quarters, so be it -besides as opposed to his son, Hephaistion was not prone to impulsiveness as Alexandros was sometimes wont to be. Olympias must not be given an opportunity to meddle in their affairs of state. Antipatros assured him he surely would find ways to keep the boy busy and that his idea of lodging the cerulean-eyed lad with the prince, after what his son Nikanor has told him, could not be any better. The King gave his courtier an amused, knowing grin -Amyntoros' lad could not have come at a more propitious time-the perfect foil to Olympias possessiveness.

Philippos then divulged to him that Parmenion's son Philotas had constantly provided him with latest details on his and Amyntoros son, assuring him of Philotas trustworthiness in securing information. However when the King expressed his concerns about the possibility of Alexandros turning into a gynnis as the boy has not until then shown interest for the opposite sex, Antipatros let out a laugh and assured him that from what he had been told, the prince was anything but that. The King however revealed that nonetheless, in a rare agreement with his wife, they have evolved a plan to ensure that indeed Alexandros would not turn into one.

Antipatros glanced at the King and remarked "Surely you intend not to force him to lay with a woman" the General's face betrayed an amused glint "I have known your son since he was a babe as such I have a feeling that is one concern over which your son will not be gainsaid" and then grinning he continued "he takes after you in a lot of ways Philippos and you are sometimes stubborn as a mule yourself." The King grinned at him in agreement "You speak the truth my friend" he broke the grin and gave him a mischievous glance " as such I am letting her do the work of convincing my son - knowing how he is, the ensuing resentment would work in my favour…tis she, not I shall bear the brunt of it."

The laughter of both men echoed throughout the room. It was truly a wonderful plan.

~~V~~

"Finally, you are here. I was beginning to think you have forgotten your dear mother!" Olympias exclaimed with a hint of dourness in her voice as Alexandros briskly strode into her sitting room giving her a kiss on the cheek as he stood before her.

"I have not forgotten you mother." he remarked as he let his eyes travel through the room. "Have you not received the word I sent to you through Eumenes?"

"Indeed I have" she replied as she gave him a hug. "Surely you cannot fault a mother for wanting to see his son who has been away so long."

"I am here now and so are you. Father shall depart on his campaign in the morrow and he required my presence, surely you would understand that." he said as he walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of watered wine.

"You could have spared me a few moments before you headed to your father's study" her tone held petulance. "But I do understand. After all I am just your mother." She replied as she made her way to the reed basket that stood in the corner of the room to deposit the leopard snake that slithered about the gray marble floor.

"Mother!" Alexandros rolled his eyes and called out in an exasperated voice. "I have just arrived about two hours ago. It is most unfortunate I cannot be everywhere at once."

Olympias turned to him totally ignoring the annoyance in his tone. "I gather you have seen Phillipos the physician regarding your foot?"

Alexandros nodded as Olympias bent down to have a closer look at her son's poulticed ankle. "I hear it was of Kassandros doing." She remarked without meeting his gaze.

The fair-haired lad gave out a sigh as his eyes followed the queen who headed for her dining couch. Oftentimes it wormed him that news travelled to her faster than he could ride Boukephalous to the boundaries of Pella. He knew that Eumenes found favour with his mother it therefore would not surprise him if he spoke more than what he bade him to, replete with the most vivid of details. Alexandros decided moons ago that as long as she intended no harm on himself or on his relationship with his father, he would leave her with the pleasure of hearing what she wanted to know be it through her maids, the other pages or Eumenes. As she sat down on her dining couch she motioned him over.

"It was nary but an accident mother, not what your messenger might have made it out to be" he replied as he sat down on the couch opposite hers "besides this is nothing but a sprained ankle...really no cause for concern." Olympias threw her son a wary glance but said nothing, motioning him instead to partake of the food that lay on the table between them.

There were vine leaves stuffed with minced boar meat, barley and herbs, slices of venison roasted over open fire, goats cheese, olives, bread and boiled beans steeped in olive oil with garlic on intricately decorated plates and bowls. Alexandros glanced at the food not making a move to help himself. It was only when his mother threw him a questioning look that he made his pick.

Seeing the King's ring on his finger, they spoke about the latest occurrences in the palace and of his assumption of his duties as regent -his mother being exceptionally subdued in her comments about the King which left him surprised. Olympias also warned him not to allow Antipater to gainsay him in running the Kingdom. Whereupon Alexandros assured her he ultimately would make the decisions after he has heard his opinions. They partook of the food, with Olympias regaling him about the doings of the King's other wives and their daughters, her ideas on how he should conduct the daily affairs of the kingdom -giving her own recommendations on whom he should bestow his favours and should avoid as well as the latest of court rumours as they shared their meal. Alexandros was silently thankful that for once his mother seemed to have toned down her usual diatribe against her husband. He however made a mental note of not letting her meddle too much with how he would run the kingdom.

Hesperisima was almost over when his thoughts suddenly turned to Hephaistion -it had been but a few hours since they parted but he missed him. In his mind, he made plans to convince his beloved to retire with him in his rooms. He knew though it would not be easy, as Hephaistion was not comfortable at the thought of being in close proximity to Olympias.

Indeed, the women's quarters though a lot further down from his own chambers was still on the same landing as his. However the thought of Hephaistion spending the night with him in his own rooms at the palace for the first time ever since they became lovers brought a smile on his face which Olympias did not fail to notice.

It was Eumenes who revealed to her how her son and the auburn-haired boy have become almost inseparable to each other. She was no stranger to the aura her son now had. It was the same look Pausanias after he became her husband's eromenos. Not that she really minded. She had Alexandros and that for her was enough. The fact that aside from his half-wit son Arrhidaeus with the Larissean Philinna there were no other males in his direct progeny, the chances of his son being King of Macedon was quite secure and that above all else was foremost in her plans for Alexandros. Neither was she overtly concerned of the prince's cousin Amyntas who was the son of Philippos older brother Perdikkas and was his son-in-law by virtue of his marriage to Cynna his daughter with the Illyrian chieftain's daughter Audata. Olympias had no qualms to rid of him if she saw he could be a threat to Alexandros claim.

However, where her son and Hephaistion were concerned this took on another dimension. Her son's seeming disinterest in the opposite sex troubled her, more so the fact he was too preoccupied with the auburn-haired boy. She was very well aware that without him bringing forth an heir, there was always the chance that the Kingship would not work in his favour. She must prevent at any cost.

She spoke to Philippos about her misgivings and to her surprise and satisfaction, he agreed that something had to be done about it. After the news she received from Mieza she was clearly bent on making her son realize that consorting with Amyntoros' boy could prove disastrous to his claims of Kingship or even his life.

"You are leaving so soon?" she asked as Alexandros stood immediately after their meal and sheathed his machaira in place.

"It has been a long day mother" he replied gazing at her. Seeing the almost imperceptible twitch of her mouth, the prince knew his mother was about to unleash something he would not be happy to hear. He decided to ignore it as he walked over to Olympias to give her a farewell kiss and be gone.

"Amyntoros son must be delighted of his return to Pella" the Queen began, her voice obviously masking disdain. The prince stopped on his tracks but did not look at her as he adjusted his himation.

"You mean Hephaistion, mother? He responded noncommittally, raising his face to study her expression "I believe so. After all Pella is much nearer to his parents keep than Mieza."

"I heard he is in your confidence more than the others." she replied in a measured tone. "Forget not my son, that people can be like wild animals…you can love and nurture them for years only for them to turn at you, betray you especially someone in your position."

Though not the first time he heard her statement, Alexandros found her opinion holding more force than it had in her letters to him at Mieza. He however resolved not to be baited.

"Hephaistion loves only my person, not my station." Defiance crept in his voice, his eyes narrowing. His love for Olympias was beyond reproach but her barely concealed animosity towards his beloved during his visits to the palace with his father General Amyntoros even as a small child was something he never could accept. Especially now that they truly belonged to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

"Love?…do you honestly believe it is love that holds him to you?" her voice was edged with sarcasm "People are beginning to talk." She replied with eyebrows raised to hide annoyance over her son's reply. "It is said some think you a gynnis."

Alexandros simply scoffed at Olympias comment, choosing to pointedly ignore the irony in her tone. "Hearsay!…nothing but hearsay mother! Are the people here so bored they have to speculate as to when or where I shall rut with a woman...or for that matter with whom?" Now openly showing his irritation he added in a tone coated with sarcasm "What is the price of gossip these days?…A drachm?…or two obols perhaps? It seems to have gone down so much that everyone could afford it."

"It was about time you started thinking about marriage…about having heirs Alexandros," his mother's voice was coloured with suppressed agitation and urgency. "A Macedonian woman of royal standing would be most appropriate. There are a number of presentable women among your father's courtiers. Marry, for that would help assure your claim to Kingship."

Alexandros gave her a withering look but in his mind, there was a smiling Hephaistion as he remarked "There still is so much for me to accomplish. Father's Persian campaign for one. The last thing I need is to be troubled with a wife and child."

He walked up to her and grasped both her arms to bring his point across "If I marry it must be for more than just political purposes. There must be understanding mother, perhaps love but until I find that in a woman we shall leave this conversation be."

"Hephaistion cannot provide you a heir! It is time you realized that if you want to be King!" She remarked in savage desperation, her temper coming to fore as she grabbed Alexandros arm as he attempted to distance himself. Looking into her son's gray-blue eyes, she felt a sense of unease. There was something about his piercing gaze that seemed to unearth some primeval fear from within her as he replied to her. "Tis true you birthed me and for that I shall be ever grateful to you" his voice was low and utterly menacing "however forget not …I am no longer a child…I decide my own life mother."

Olympias stood motionless-fear and resentment warring within her utterly unable to articulate her thoughts. The parting kiss she received from Alexandros was devoid of affection. At that moment the only thought that played in her mind was regret of how soon her son became a man.

The fair-haired boy held the door latch as his remark floated into her consciousness rousing her from her stupor. "Never doubt my love for you mother for I truly do…however may the gods help us both should any harm befall Hephaistion that is of your doing." there was deceptive gentleness in his tone. "He loves me as I do him. Any wrongdoing done to him in my name is a wrongdoing done to me. It would bade well if everyone remembered that." His voice carried a veiled warning and as if an afterthought he added "and I would be most grateful if you never bring up the subject of Hephaistion again."

Is that what you give back to me for all my care and love for you?" she screamed, her voice was absolutely venomous "by threatening me?."

"You are my mother." he declared in a tone of suppressed umbrage "It is not for me to threaten you or mean you any disrespect." turning to her he continued " I am just telling you what Hephaistion means to me." His subdued voice hinted a deadly resoluteness to it.

An enormous sense of apprehension and disbelief coursed through her person as she watched her son disappear behind the door. _How could it all come to this?_ she thought as she restlessly paced about her sitting room. _What kind of power does the boy wield over my son? _From what she could deduce, Alexandros feelings for Hephaistion obviously ran very deep and from what Eumenes wrote her, it seemed that this was reciprocated in equal measure.

The thought that she could ever have a rival in her son's affections bothered her immensely. But more than that there was the throne. She was not going to allow him to discard his chances of Kingship simply due to the absence of an heir. Something had to be done about it. She would have loved to have Amyntoros son banished from her son's life and there were times that she truly thought of it. But knowing Alexandros' obstinacy and hearing his declaration, as well as General Amyntoros closeness to her husband she knew she risked totally loosing her son to his beloved , and to Philippos. Much to her anger and humiliation, she had to concede her defeat and slowly admit to herself it was best she abandoned her ideas about Hephaistion. It was the realization that while she could manipulate her son in her favour where his father was concerned, to go against his hitherto unknown determination to defend his friend against any possible transgression from her was a risk that, despite of her knowledge of Alexandros' love for her she could not and would not dare take. _There must be a way to bring this folly to an end _she mused as she tried hard to contain her raging fury. Suddenly her thoughts turned to the story she heard moons ago from Galateia -one of her ladies, about the famous hetaeiras Callixena and Pankaste. She knew then she found a way to curtail her son's relationship, bring his affections back to her fold and secure his Kingship. Somehow, the problem would be solved this she would definitely see to it even without Philippos approval.

The water clock right next to the entrance of the palace hallway indicated well past the fifth hour of the night as he crossed the courtyard to where the pages quarters were. Save for the faint glow of the torches and the fires the sentries lit to keep themselves warm against the chilly winter wind that has come up, the darkness drenched everything and reduced the vibrant colours of everything into muted shades of gray and black. Stopping at the entrance to the covered passageway leading to the pages quarters, he glanced at the starlit sky to calm himself.

His mind as always, was in upheaval after such conversation with Olympias. Her constant intervention was for him becoming an unbearable nuisance. He felt the sparks of hitherto unknown rage within him at his mother's hint to rid himself of his beloved. _No mother, much as I love you, on this you shall not cloud my mind. I will not allow you to. I shall heed your counsel in all else but on Hephaistion. He is mine as I am his. This time you will have to agree with my wishes._

Hephaistion was immersed reading Xenophon's Anabasis when the knock on the door sounded. With Leonnatos, Perdikkas, Philotas' brother Nikanor and Peukestas, they played a few rounds of dice earlier on and were joined by Meleager and Nearkhos at deipnos. With the meal over, Perdikkas went to meet up with Krateros and Eumenes, Nearkhos and Leonnatos. While the rest went their own ways. Hephastion however retired to the room he shared with Perdikkas, declining his friend's invitation for him to join them.

"Hephaistion!…tis me Alexandros" the soft voice called out identifying the owner of the knock. As he opened the door, he immediately knew that the fair-haired boy was once again at odds with his mother. There was a nervous energy about him, his eyes mirroring agitation. As the door closed, he held him in an embrace "I wanted to go organize a search party thinking you must have lost your way here from the women's quarters" he joked in an effort to lighten up Alexandros mood.

"Tis mother" he replied tersely. Giving him a kiss on his forehead, Hephaistion simply answered "I know."

"She is at it again. She wants me to give you up." There was an agitation in his voice that he barely could suppress as he pressed the cerulean-eyed lad closer to him. Hephaistion nodded his acknowledgement as his beloved continued." She thinks you stand in the way of my Kingship." Hurt, resentment and fear roiled in Hephaistion's young mind. How could the queen even think that he would endanger Alexandros chances to what he believed was rightfully his and how dare she sow these seeds of doubt about him in his mind. It was all so unjust, when all he ever wanted was the boy. Nothing more. True, he could rant and rave over this unfairness and there would have been no doubt as to whom Alexandros would side but he was aware of his friend's love for his mother. Pulling them asunder would eventually break his beloved and that he never would allow.

Finally conquering his own fear and exasperation at the Queen, he declared with a heavy heart "I would not dare stand in the way of your dreams Xandros for they are part of you and your paths to greatness. It would grieve me so, but if I do indeed hinder your success, then I shall leave you be. I shall not be the cause of your failure."

"No! Never, Phaistion! leave me not…you could never be the cause of my failure!" there was such a savage desperation in his beloved's voice that made his hairs stand on end. "She has to accept you!" He stated emphatically as he clung to him as a drowning man would. "She must!…or risk loosing a son. There is nothing… absolutely nothing that will separate me from you. Not her, not father nor this Kingdom!"

"I love you Xandros… and shall do forever." he replied in a barely audible whisper as silent tears of love and gratitude slid down his face.

"My Hephaistion!…You are my strength and my sanity. It is you I love." He replied as he eagerly searched the other boy's lips with his own. Noting their increasing passion, Alexandros broke the kiss and whispered "Stay with me tonight Hephaistion, please."

Thoughts of Olympias momentarily flashed through his mind making him freeze. But as the fair-haired boy tightened his embrace, he knew there was no way he could refuse nor could he bear the thought of his beloved being alone in the state of mind he was in. As such, despite his incertitude he nodded his assent.

Entering the side door that would bring them to the steps ascending to the prince's quarters, neither Alexandros nor Hephaistion noticed that they were not alone. Eumenes together with Perdikkas and Leonnatos watched as the sentries let both boys into the confines of the palace. Leonnatos mimicked swooning at Perdikkas as Eumenes made a mental note of it. It was one more opportunity of bringing himself nearer in the queen's favour.


	10. Chapter 10

The first few days of Alexandros regency was a hive of activity. After attending the sacrificial rituals and the seeing off his father and his fleet set sail from Lake Loudiaka that would take them to the Thermaic gulf via the river Loudias, he immediately called a meeting with Antipatros and the other senior courtiers to discuss the state of affairs of Makedonia. Foremost was review of the number of the remaining battalions of pezhetairoi and the hetairoi that were left in his care and their continued training. Then, integration efforts for the Agrianian slingers that his childhood friend King Langarus had placed at his father's service. There was the reception of the delegates with their embassies from Epiros and Paeonia that were slated to arrive within the next few days, the start of the construction of the irrigation system south of the city, the expansion of the garrison at Methone and the petitioners those audience had been deferred until the prince's ascendancy and other minor problems involving the upkeep of the city that had to be eventually dealt with. They sat around, sorting out the problems that needed their immediate attention. That done, appointments were made as to who was in charge of the individual tasks. Protocols were drawn and documents were signed and sealed. Messengers were sent on their way, the commanders and courtiers have left marking the end of the meeting.

"My prince you have done so well on you first day." Antipatros commented as he leaned back on his klismos and downed his cup of well-watered wine "Your father has indeed every reason to be proud of you."

"You are most generous, General Antipatros" the prince grinned from behind his father's ornate desk. "however tis only with your help that I have been able to accomplish those tasks."

Antipatros wagged a finger at him and shook his head " No, Alexandros. I could not have made better decisions were I the one in your place."

Before the fair-haired boy could reply, a sentry stepped into the Kings study and headed to where the Prince and the General were announcing that the son of General Amytoros requested an audience with the prince. "Let him in." was Alexandros response. The prince's smile faded as Hephaistion made his appearance and strode purposefully to where they were, with a circumspect expression on his face. He greeted the General respectfully and turned to address his friend.

"Joy to you My prince." He addressed him with a bow. The formality with which his beloved greeted him left Alexandros with a sense of unease. "I have come to report that the plans for the improvement of the King's siege engines have been completed. The engineer Diades requests your time to visit his workshop at you convenience"

Sensing his ward's confusion over his friend's behaviour, Antipatros turned and addressed the cerulean-eyed boy who stood respectfully before his friend "Hephaistion, lad it is just us here there is no need for formality."

"I do not wish to cause disrespect to the prince's station" he replied gravely.

Antipatros could not help but be impressed by the boy's impeccable deportment. It was indeed fitting as his friend sat at the King's desk in his capacity as regent prince. For a moment, Alexandros felt a sense of dismay but quickly recovered his composure. "You may do so as the General suggests, son of Amyntoros."

"Thank you my prince" he responded, then turning to Antipatros he also expressed his thanks to him. Antipatros gave him a smile as Alexandros stood up and rested an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"That really was not necessary, Phaistion" the prince addressed him with obvious relief as he pulled his friend to him.

"But Alexandros, you are acting on your father's behalf in his absence" he protested decidedly "I would not wish that people should think I allow myself liberties on your station simply for being your friend."

"Rest be assured you do not" he replied in a hushed tone, deeply touched by his friend's loyalty and devotion "and I surmise neither does Antipatros." Hephaistion could only manage a shy smile.

"No! no!… not at all" Antipatros chuckled "Truth of the matter is I am glad you came Hephaistion as I have a message for you." The boys gave each other a look of astonishment.

"For me?…And may I inquire from whom this may be? Antipatros regarded Hephaistion then shifted his gaze to Alexandros.

"Indeed you may" he replied "…and this too concerns you my prince" the General turned to his direction "It is a message from the King."

Both boys were momentarily speechless, suspended in their disbelief having heard Philippos message. Regaining their equanimity, Alexandros went up to Antipatros and gave him a quick hug, with Hephaistion right behind him giving the General a pat in the back and expressing his thanks as Alexandros muttered "I cannot believe this, this seems too good to be true however, I thank you dear Antipatros."

"You have your father to thank" the General replied "It was his idea. As you can see your well-being is his utmost concern." The plan was nothing short of brilliant Antipatros conceded in his mind. The boys were absolutely happy, Amyntoros son would definitely keep an eye on the prince's safety and prevent him from doing anything rash and most of all would keep him from being around Olympias more than was necessary.

"I must send him a message of thanks soonest." Alexandros remarked. Then, once again assuming the demeanour of a Regent he inquired it there was anything else the General wanted to discuss with him.

"Nothing more of that cannot wait, my prince" Antipatros replied as he stood up and made ready to depart. "However, I must be gone as my wife and I expect company this evening."

"As you wish General. I shall see you in the morrow then." Alexandros gave him a bow.

Antipatros was gone and so was the Regent. In their joy, Alexandros and Hephaistion were back to being children. It was as if they have been promised a batch of freshly made honeycakes that they both loved so much. They threw playful punches at each other brought about by sheer happiness, passing comments between them about the King's graciousness and the possible motives behind his proposition. Having spent their energy, the prince pulled his beloved into a hug.

"I was beginning to believe father resented me for wanting you" he spoke softly "You know that he himself wanted you as his eromenos did you not?"

Hephaistion nodded "So I have heard" then gazing into Alexandros eyes he remarked "with due respect to your father, the King. It was just not to be. We were destined for each other Xandros…it is the wish of the gods."

"Indeed. It was to be and I do thank the gods." there was reverence in the prince's voice as he whispered his reply. They stood there silently, gazing into each other eyes and holding each others body, affirming their bond to each other. An embrace which unbeknownst to themselves then, would last until the end of their short but glorious lives.

On the very same day, Hephaistion moved into the Alexandros quarters and by the fifth hour to sundown Olympias received Eumenes who brought the message of Hephaistion's move. Not that he got the news directly from either boy. It was through Perdikkas that Hephaistion's move reached his ears. Having been told by Hephaistion himself, Perdikkas went agog with excitement over having a room entirely to himself. Having committed himself recently to the young cavalry officer Kleandros -brother of Koinos- as his eromenos, having a room entirely on his own could not have presented itself at a more opportune time. Such was his glee that he ran through the pages quarters and recounted the news to all who would listen.

After Eumenes departure from her quarters, Olympias initial reaction was to have Alexandros summoned. It was bad enough that Hephaistion was constantly in her son's presence, but for Phillipos to allow him to move into the palace and lodge at Alexandros rooms was absolutely intolerable. She was certain that this was nothing but another of Philippos plans to severe Alexandros relationship with her. But then memories of their altercation a few days ago and his son's resoluteness made her realize that bringing up the subject of Hephaistion was not worth the possible animosity she would bring forth. That made her even more determined to pursue her plan with the Thessalian hetaeira Callixeina.

Alexandros stood by the stables and unbuckled his cuirass. It was towards the end of the moon of Artemisios, the trees and shrubs around the parade ground were in in full bloom and Helios has reached its highest point in the skies for the time of year. Hephaistion was walking Boukephalous as well as his horse Pelagon to the stables. The prince has spent the morning going through the training of the new recruits of the pezhetairoi in the use of the machaira, xiphos and the sarissae and then moved on to go through the battle exercises with the hetairoi under the able direction of General Polyperchon, Alexandros together with Hephaiston, Ptolemaios, Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Krateros and Marsyas as well as the brothers Erigyius and Laomedon, they discussed, plotted and planned new battlefield moves and how to improve the existing tactics. It was the second hour towards sundown when they finally left the field for the soldiers dining hall for the noonday meal.

They decided to take a short afternoon rest deciding to retired to the prince's chambers before the prince attended his afternoon consultations with Antipatros over administrative concerns of running the Kingdom. They were about the palace entrance when a messenger from General Amytoros keep rode up to deliver a message to the Lord Hephaistion. His presence was requested by his father at their keep due to his mother's illness. He gave word to their servant to tell his father that he shall be home by the morrow before sunset. Totally forgetting his consultation with Diades about the improvements on the siege engines, Alexandros expressed his desire to ride with Hephaistion to their keep. It was only when he reminded the prince about his visit to the engineer's workshop that he relented.

"So when shall I see you back Phaistion?" Alexandros inquired as he closed the door to his rooms.

Hephaistion turned to his beloved "It should not be more than five days at the most. Should everything be well, we should be together again by hemera aphrodites" the cerulean-eyed boy replied "why…would you miss my presence, Alexandros?" he teased. The prince rolled his eyes in faked exasperation. "Miss you?" he exclaimed "Indeed!…you do think highly of yourself son of Amyntoros."

His beloved eyed him in mocked scepticism "Hah! He exclaimed "If I am to be Patroklos, then I must be a poor copy for my Akhilleus to be done with me so soon…"Then with mimicked brashness added "but then Patroklos could not do without him."

"Conceit can be a man's downfall." Alexandros remarked feigning disdain. "Conceit? So is that how you perceive me now?…conceited?….take that back. Take that back!" Hephaistion commanded as he lunged at Alexandros who now stood at the edge of his bed upon which both boys came crashing down.

Alexandros, caught unaware by the sudden assault screamed for pity as Hephaistion, flipping him on his stomach in a wrestling move straddled his buttocks and tickled his sides implacably. It was only when the fair-haired boy, breathless from laughing so hard promised to recant that his beloved ceased the attack. For several minutes, they lay quietly catching their breath -Hephaistion now laying on top of his friend who made no move to dislodge him. Suddenly aware of each other's body, the cerulean-eyed lad move to lift himself off his friend. "Stay…just like that Phaistion." Alexandros voice, thick with desire murmured his command searing a need into his friend's loins.

"Take me, my beloved" there was hesitancy and a certain shyness in the prince's voice as he whispered the request. Emotions swirled through Hephaistion. Desire, awe, reverence and confusion. "Tonight Xandros, tonight I shall" he replied in a tone husky with longing "and as you offer yourself to me so do I offer myself to you."

Not for moment was there hesitation in Hephaistion's voice. Rolling himself of Alexandros, he gathered him into his arms. "Tonight it shall be." the prince murmured as he clung to his beloved.


	11. Chapter 11

The Amyntoros keep at the slope of the second hill north of Pella, while not as expansive compared to those of some of Philippos senior courtiers was nevertheless admirable. It covered an area of almost three stadia in breadth and a stadia and half in width. The northern perimeter marked by the apple and pear orchards while the southern boundaries of the keep were lined with innumerable olive and laurel trees. The enormous house itself rose over two landings painted in a cream-coloured tone, throning upon well-kept herb and flower gardens which led up into the inner courtyard with two olive trees and an altar. It lent it colour and in the evenings, released its sweet scent that wafted it's way into the many rooms of the house.

It gave Hephaistion a great sense of happiness to be back at his family's keep who welcomed him with obvious joy. His brothers Aineas and Chromios as well as his sister Klytemmnestra, together with his father and mother Laodike were absolutely pleased by his presence. He too relished being there. It afforded him a respite from the intrigues and machinations of court life. To add to this was the contentment he felt knowing his mother was now slowly but surely recovering as was announced by the family's physician. Despite all these however, a part of him could not wait to go back to the palace. While his days were fully occupied, it was the evenings that filled his psyche with longing. It was when the essence of Alexandros was with him, permeating his entire being. He ached to be in his presence, to hold his friend in his arms feeling his body close to his. He realized that for separated lovers, loneliness what indeed a hard taskmaster.

"Hephaistion?" the call followed the knock on the door disturbing his reverie as he stood by the window of his bedroom staring at the palace set upon the hill, enthroned amongst the myriad of buildings and houses of Pella that reflected the late afternoon sun. It was but their third day of separation since they became lovers but for him the waiting to see his beloved once more seemed to stretch into infinity.

"Father?" he replied as he headed for the door and held it open.

"I was sure you went to inspect the stables or rode with Chromios but Aineas told me you would be here" he remarked as he strode towards his son and lay an arm across his shoulder.

"No father, I did those things this morning after I saw to mother." he responded "is there anything you wish?"

"I just came to tell you that Alexarchus the horse trader shall come around in the morrow to deliver your brothers new horses. I came to ask if you desire one for yourself"

Hephaistion glanced at his father "Phlegon is dear to me. He may not be as good as Alexandros horse but he is a good steed and is a complete joy to me. I want not father and thank you for your concern."

Amyntoros nodded and glanced as his son seeing a certain sadness clouding his eyes. "There is something that bothers you" he commented without any reservation "is it something that you might want to talk about?" Hephaistion meditated on his father's query as he met his gaze, shaking his head silently.

"Nonetheless…if there is anything you want to talk about, I am here for you my son." He gave Hephaistion a gentle clasp on the shoulder and headed for the door.

"It is about Alexander, father" his tone suggested uncertainty. The General stopped on his tracks and turned around to see his offspring shift from one foot to another in unease, uncertainty clouding his beautiful face.

"Have you had a falling out with him?" he asked in a gentle voice as he walked over to where he stood and grasped his boy's shoulders.

Hephaistion shook his head. "On the contrary, we have offered ourselves to each other -we now own each other's heart."

"Surely that should be cause for joy, not sadness" he countered sympathetically. "We can only thank the gods for this good fortune, remember my son it is an enormous privilege that he chose you to be the keeper of his heart."

"I know, father and for that I am grateful to the gods and most of all to Alexandros himself." and in a voice that echoed an impressive assurance he continued "It is him I love as myself."

"Count yourself lucky and blessed then." Amytoros smile was of pure understanding.

"Indeed I do, father" he responded "but sometimes it just unsettles me -especially when he comes to his rooms agitated and confused after being in the presence of the Queen."

Hephaistion's revelation came as no surprise to him. The closeness of the relationship that his son and the prince developed was evident to the King and himself after the visits they made to the Palace prior to their departure for Athens. Philippos said himself that his son with his placid, contemplative comportment would be the perfect foil to his whirlwind of a lad. With the Queen however, it was a different matter. While Olympias initially accepted Hephaistion, he could sense that as the boys grew more attached to each other her attitude towards Hephaistion changed. Alexandros refusal to leave his boy alone to do her bidding whenever they came for a visit, gradually became a bane and spawned resentment in her towards his son. Much as he loved and understood Hephaistion's attachment to Alexandros which seemed to be returned by Alexandros in equal measure, he would not tolerate his son pitting the prince against his mother. He heard about her possesiveness where her son was concerned and given the strong-willed and cunning woman she was, the last thing he wanted was his beloved boy becoming a victim of her infamous temper or worst, her machinations.

"Ah yes…Queen Olympias" he muttered with a long drawn sigh. "She was never an easy woman to understand…all the more so since her relationship with the King deteriorated."

"Alexandros told me she keeps on insisting that he lay with a woman. That if he does not take a wife and produce an heir that his claim to the throne is endangered."

Amyntoros shook his head and chuckled softly. "Nothing of that kind. Philippos loves and is exceedingly proud of his son. Olympias does not care to understand that he has his own way of expressing it which may not necessarily be in the manner she would prefer."

"Perhaps so…but it just troubles and saddens me to see Alexandros being constantly pulled by both the King and the Queen in each their own direction." there was agitation in his son's voice as he spoke "they are using his loyalties to them to battle their enmity for each other. He loves them both father… but it pains and leaves him bewildered."

"If you do truly and deeply care about him, then just be there for him." Amyntor counselled him "look at his dreams through his eyes, listen to him when he is troubled, comfort him when feels alone, console him in his sadness, do it my boy and you will have his love for always." Hephaistion nodded and listened in rapt attention as father, with his gaze trained upon the palace through the open window continued "for even as a small child he always had this tremendous need to give love and to be loved. Just be by his side my son, without thought of gain for wealth or fame, by doing so you then shall receive the greatest gift a man or woman can bestow on another being and that is their undivided, undying love."

"But what then when he takes a wife father, will there still be a place in his heart for me?"

The general gazed at his son with undisguised affection "Take this to heart, my boy there a different kinds of love but that which is borne out of pure understanding, appreciation and compassion shall never fade or fail."

Hephaistion followed his father's gaze to the edifice that stood majestically atop the hill in the fading light. _I want you to be happy Xandros and I promise to do all I can to give you that. _With a radiant smile on his face he then turned wordlessly to his father who raised his eyebrows in a wordless question.

"In times like this I just cannot believe my luck. I am so blessed to have you and mother… and Alexandros."

"You always have been a good son, Hephaistion and we all are proud and care for you. It is but fitting that Clotho look kindly upon you my boy" the General remarked as he affectionately ruffled his son's mane.

"You and mother have my grateful thanks father…for always."

~~V~~

Alexandros headed for his rooms with a sense of satisfaction. The improvements for the siege engines that Diades showed him were brilliant and have therefore given his consent to start it's construction. The couriers from the silver mines of Pangeus with their monthly reports together with the treasurers have brought the good news that the earnings have risen. The new recruits of the Macedonian army were improving and his father's courier's came with the message that they were nearing Byzantium without any major problems of resistance. What pleased him most however was the fact that when he visited the women's quarters Olympias, in their talks once never mentioned Hephaistion.

"My Lord, you have company." the new servant Anteas announced as he rounded the corner into the hallway leading to his rooms.

"So kind of you Anteas" he replied "but you really did not have to wait here".

Hephaistion immediately came to his mind. Thanking the boy, he hurried toward his chambers with the servant on his heels.

"Phaistion!" he called out excitedly "I am so glad you could make it back sooner. I really……" his statement hung in the air as his eyes gazed upon the woman reclining on the couch.

"Who may you be?" he inquired as he appraised her in consternation "Anteas" he called to the boy who stood at the threshold entered the room "who let her in?" The servant who now stepped into the room was totally stymied as he shifted his glance from the woman to the prince.

"Joy to you Alexandros" the woman replied as she stood and acknowledge his presence with a bow "I am Callixeina…and it is your mother…the Queen that gave me leave to enter your chambers."

Alexandros knew the name only too well. Black Kleitos as well as Ptolemaios spoke of her and so did Philotas and Erigyius. Her beauty as with her skills as a hetaeira were known not only throughout Macedonia. Alexandros gazed at her. Her floor length blue coloured chiton made from finely spun linen giving it a sheer quality. It was folded and pleated hinting at her voluptuous figure held together with fibulae and belts adorned with pink and the rare green chalcedony gemstones. The belts holding her dress together were obviously worked with gold and silver threads. She must have been at least of twenty three summers but he could not be sure for her face was painted with cosmetics and her hair done in the same manner of the goddess Aphroditi. She moved languorously as she walked towards the prince, her perfume of lavender and lily invading his senses. There was a practiced coyness in her demeanour as she regarded Alexandros fluttering eyes who waived Anteas out of the room.

"Your dear mother mentioned her concerns about your lack of company" she said in a low, husky tone that hinted at hidden sensual delights. "She has sent me here to keep your company….to entertain you." She now stood before Alexandros stroking his arm suggestively. Then she stooped down delicately allowing him a view of her bosom through the low neckline of her dress.

"You are indeed a delight for the eyes" Alexandros remarked as suppressed the rising resentment for his mother as he caressed her left cheek with the back of his hand. "so worthy of your reputation".


	12. Chapter 12

"So are you my prince" she responded as she dropped her gaze in affected modesty-knowing of his sexual decorousness from his mother. Alexandros acknowledged her remark with a nod and a smile then headed for the table where the rhyton stood. " May I offer you a drink?" he inquired graciously. Callixeina nodded and murmured her thanks.

They spoke of her home city in Thessaly and of people they both knew. She reminisced of her travels, the places she has seen Athens, Sparta, Delphi, Miletus, Ephesus, Halicarnassus and Ilium -the mention of which greatly roused Alexandros interest confiding in her that is was one of his dreams to visit the shrine of his ancestor Akhilleus and his friend and lover Patroklos. She quoted passages from the Iliad and the play The Myrmidons that the prince so loved. From his delighted reaction she could see that the Queen's information she gave her was hitting it's mark. Callixeina felt satisfied. She was very aware that if she did her work well, not only would she be paid handsomely but she felt as if she almost could count on the King and Queen to note her achievement thus increasing her re-known.

Encouraged by the warmth of the prince's response, she decided to go a step bolder. Keeping her friendly and pleasant bearing, she made her way to the couch where Alexandros sat, inching ever so slowly towards the boy till their thighs were touching. In the course of their conversation she would casually touch his lower arm or rest her hand on his thigh and when appropriate nudge his upper arm with her full, rounded breasts.

Alexandros for his part was well aware what the hetaeira was aiming at. He tolerated her advances in the manner he tolerated his little puppy Peritas to lick his toes or his hand. He knew exactly what his mother's designs were by sending Callixeina to his chambers. No doubt she was well informed on a lot of things and her pleasure skills would be beyond reproach but he had no desire for her -especially not when his mother was harassing him to rut like the boars in the woodlands around Pella. As the evening wore on a sense desperation gradually overcame her. Despite her increasingly overt attempts at seduction, Callixeina felt she was not getting anywhere with the prince. If anything, with the discreet looks of admiration mixed with desire for her body that Alexandros had been throwing at her all evening, she instinctively knew it was not a gynnis she was dealing with. However he seemed to have built some kind of barrier between his desire for her and her person itself that just seemed to grow insurmountable. She decided she could and would not fail in the task she was ordered to perform.

As the talked turned to the soldiers training stamina and injuries, she found her chance. Having advised by Olympias about his interest in medicine, she deplored to him of how the long hours of travelling in her cart did her back no good whereupon she unfastened the brooches and belt of her diaphanous chiton to indicate to Alexandros where it bothered her physically. Soon she sat with her torso exposed, her pale well-shaped breasts with it's perfectly rounded areolae and firm papillae.

"So…"the prince remarked "which part of your back causes you bother."

She turned around with her back to him. Then grasping his right hand she muttered "My back has recovered, it is more this side that causes me concern." With is hand in hers, she guided it to the area where the swell of her breats met her ribcage.

"The pain radiates from here" she remarked as she pressed his hand just below her right breast "to this area." Still holding his hand she slid it along the underside of her breast bringing it to a halt in the middle of her cleavage.

Alexandros grinned in obvious amusement but did not loose a word -pandering to the hetaeira's ever-growing desperate attempt to seduce him. He has seen and heard about womens varied attempts at seduction from the brothers Erygius and Laomedon as well as from Philotas, Krateros and Ptolemaios. He indulged her ploy of enticement much in the same manner as he would his half-brother Arrhideus, when as children he wanted to go on playing with his toy soldiers long after he himself had lost interest in it. As she guided his hand to her left breast, he remarked "Your body is truly worth every man's desire" as he grazed her cheek with his lips "however, I choose with whom and when I shall lay with a woman."

Callixeina froze at his words and turned to Alexandros as he cupped her cheek "tell my mother I was most pleased with you but it is I not her who decides." His tone sounded friendly but with subdued obduracy as he gently gathered the folds of her himation and draped it over her bare body, pinning it in place with her brooches. As she gazed into his blue-gray eyes, she discerned a steely resolved that startled and left her shaken. With her womanly intuition, she also could also sense enormous love and devotion from it's owner. _Blessed is the person that is the object of that affection, Alexandros _she thought. Suddenly she felt lonely and absolutely insignificant.

That night Morpheus gifted him with the enticing presence of his beloved as he called out Hephaistion's name in his slumber.

**V**

It was the second day after Callixeina' visit that he finally took it on himself to visit his mother, who to his surprise was quite subdued on the topic of the hetaeira. She inquired about his evening with Callixeina who unknown to him immediately sought her audience upon leaving his quarters, informing her of how she greatly enjoyed her son's company without giving out the less than successful results of her mission. While at that time Olympias thought of pressing her for more details , she decided against it preferring to ask Alexandros herself. He confided to Olympias that the hetaeira was indeed worthy of her reputation but told her in no uncertain terms that he was the master of his own life and that there was no need for her to involve herself in his affairs. Olympias gave him an aggrieved look but kept her silence. He realized she finally was learning her place and this left him with a sense of satisfaction. With Hephaistion returning that very day, he thought their conversation most propitious.

It was also the very same day that he received the news from the messenger sent by Menidas, his father's garrison commander at Heraklea Sintika, a town located northeast of Pella towards the Macedonian border with Thrace. Together with Antipatros, they received Antigenes the courier in the King's study. The General sat quietly across the desk watching Alexandros expression changed from plain interest to one of agitation as he read Menidas letter. His brows creased as he met the prince's angry countenance.

"They have attacked the miners outpost at Pangeus and have killed two of the sentries during the middle of last moon!" He blurted out. "The Maedoi" he added before Antipatros could ask the question. "Menidas says there are talks in Lamphorynna of their chief Kallas preparing to revolt against Macedonia. This absolutely shall not do. They must be suppressed before this spreads!"

"Indeed it should" Antipatros concurred. Then turning to Antigenes " Do you know how long has this been going on?"

The courier cleared his throat "No my Lord. But the soldiers say that there had been talks but this has been dismissed as just that. The common opinion was that they never would be able to, at least not until now."

Alexandros regarded Antigenes in thoughtful concentration as he ceased reading the letter. He then turned to Antipatros."Menidas says they plan to take over the silver mines and make it their own and with it establish their own sovereignty."

The General let out a mirthless laugh and snorted "They overrate themselves, the fools! They should think twice before attempting such thing. With their army they never shall stand a chance." he remarked contemptuously.

"They say with the King away and Macedonia ruled by nothing but a boy who has no fighting experience freeing themselves from the Macedonian yoke would be a straightforward matter." Antigenes stated with obvious unease in his voice.

Antipatros could see how colour crept into the prince's face -his eyes narrowing with disgust as he contemplated on what was just said. That phrase was just the spark needed to kindle a blazing fury.

"Nothing but a boy" he repeated the phrase almost to himself in a venomous tone. "They yet shall learn what that boy can do." Then turning to the courier "you have my thanks Antigenes, you may now take your leave and await my summons". Alexandros gave him a thin-lipped smile and waved him off. As the door closed, he turned to his guardian. "I have a good mind to march to Lamphorynna myself and punish them for their insolence." he comment with suppressed anger. Antipatros knew what was going on within the lad's head. It was clearly evident in his manner and the decisiveness of his voice. He also was aware that even as a child, once the prince hat set his mind on something dissuasion was almost impossible to come by. Himself, Antipatros had a plan formed on how to go about the situation, however he decided to hear out what idea Alexandros had forged to resolve the problem.

The prince stared in silence at the painting on one side of the room showing another of Herakles labours-his slaying of the nine headed Learnean Hydra. Antipatros saw that his gaze was intensely fixed on the mural, as if awaiting some kind of an answer from his ancestor.

"I shall have a small delegation sent to Kallas the chief of the Maedoi to deliver a message warning him that I know of their plans and that they should heed my request…" there was a hypnotic quality to his voice as he broke his silence "lest they face my wrath!" The otherworldly quality of the tone coming out from such a seemingly delicate face momentarily sent an involuntary shudder through Antipatros body. "While there, they also could arrange for a secret meeting with our spies so we could have newest details on their plans. We should increase the army's presence around the mines to show them we are serious and step up with the drilling of the new soldiers." Alexandros gazed at the man contemplatively "that should be sufficient" he added, lost in his thoughts.

What Antipatros heard pleased him enormously. Those were the exact proposals he wanted to bring forth to the prince-that he himself would come up with the idea was but another proof of the boy's impressive intelligence and brilliant grasp of strategy. A gleeful smile crossed his weather- beaten face. "My prince, it could be none the better" he remarked. Alexandros head bobbed up and down as response giving his mentor a smile "Do you recall what the King said the day you tamed Boukephalous?" Antipatros turned to him" ….with your talent this kingdom could one day indeed be too small for you."

The prince gave him a grave look "I have to be worthy of my father" there was iron determination in his answer "..and my ancestors Akhilleus and Herakles." In his mind Antipatros had no doubt that the boy would. He cringed inwardly at the thought of what could possibly happen to any of the other pretenders to the throne or to Philippos himself when the boy finally realizes his own genius. As a father of seven boys himself, he intuitively felt Philippos son had indeed the makings of greatness far more than anything he has seen in his fifty one summers. He started in the service of the boy's uncle, King Perdikkas III and was actively involved in his father's ascension to the Macedonian throne but neither with his uncle or with his father has he seen brilliance in such magnitude.

"Two taxeis should suffice as reinforcements" Alexandros murmured "However we have to consider who we may send as delegate" Alexandros broke his musings as he handed him a cup of watered wine and poured his own. "I do not subscribe to the idea of sending old war veterans to simply deliver a message as they might opine what we plan should he refuse to heed our counsel, on the other hand it has to be someone than a mere courier to demonstrate that we mean what we say but at the same time give them a show of importance."

The senior courtier could not help but be genuinely astonished by his ward's complex but totally logical thoughts. It was as if though the prince of sixteen summers could read the furthest corners of his mind. All he could do was nod mutely at Alexandros who now, with stylus in hand started writing down the names of the possible candidates as Antipatros went about silently reviewing it.

The short knock on the door brought both boy and guardian back to the present. Philoxenos' head appeared through the partly opened door but before he could entreat entry the prince gave him a cursory glance, waved him in and continued his task.

"The son of General Amyntoros requests his admittance my prince" he announced as he winked an eye at Alexandros. At the mention of Hephaistion's name the prince's head shot up as he called out excitedly "Phaistion!"

_The boy is really smitten!_ that was the first thought that crossed Antipatros mind as he watched Alexandros face light up and headed for the door to greet Hephaistion who appeared behind Philoxenos - a silent, intense joy shining on both their faces as they embraced each other. This was not his first encounter with the cerulean-eyed lad but as he mulled over the reason for the prince's obvious attraction even he had to admit that Amyntoros boy was nothing short of a gift from the gods. He entered the room dressed in a cream-coloured chiton with a dark blue woolen chlamys carelessly slung across his broadly muscled shoulders. His braided dark brown hair framing a well sculptured, evenly proportioned face to match through which the bluest pair of perfectly shaped eyes shown. A countenance that matched his also well proportioned body. The general knew had he been younger, he too would not have been immune to the boy's beauty.

The prince chattered excitedly filling him in on his activities as he half-dragged the cerulean-eyed lad to where he and Antipatros were working. He inquired as to how his family was and how his visit progressed. Then he told him of Ptolemaios newest conquest and of how Marsyas was thrown of Boukephalous as he tried to mount the horse. He recounted in detail of how the training of the new soldiers were progressing and of the King's letter informing his of a possible protracted siege of Perinthos and Byzantium as well as of the threat of a revolt from the Maedoi and the detailed plans have made to counter the threat.

"So has it been decided who shall be sent?" Hephaistion let his gaze travel slowly from the one to the other.

"We presently are drawing up a list of possible candidates" Alexandros declared as he looked at his guardian "We shall review each and everyone of them according to their soldier's merits and their diplomatic skills, after all the person we choose shall be sent to Thrace not merely as courier." Hephaistion regarded him thoughtfully "Then why not send Himeraios…He is one of your father's best diplomats, surely the Maedoi would listen to him."

"Himeraios has family in Lamphorynna." Antipatros remarked as looked up from his reading " They might hold his family as hostages or perhaps even kill them if this mission fails. That is a risk we cannot allow. The King holds Himeraios in such high esteem and does not want to displease him if it can be helped, besides he is too good a diplomat to be wasted on such a mission to that hillside tribe." Alexandros nodded in agreement but did not loose a word.

The three of them went through the list of possible candidates but for each name on the list objections bounced this and that way from either Antipater or Alexandros. As they got to the bottom of the list, they still could not agree on who was to be sent.

"Then send me" Hephaistion exclaimed as he regarded the prince "I am neither a veteran soldier or a diplomat. I for one am quite sure they would consider me no harm."


	13. Chapter 13

"Tis an idea really worthy of consideration" Antipatros responded. Alexandros could not believe what he just heard. Various thoughts race through his mind like the rushing waters of the Loudias fed by melting snows. Truly, what his beloved suggested made perfect sense. But then the Maedoi were a fierce tribe. They were known for taking hostages for ransom or killing on the smallest pretext. They were a proud clan that constantly repelled being subjugated. It was only because of the crushing defeat they suffered from Philippos that made them surrender. This of course did not prevent them from breaking from the established treaties they entered into with Makedonia. Acceding to Hephaistion's suggestion was not an option. The risk was just too great, he could not afford to loose him, not after they have rightfully found themselves to each other.

"No, Hephaistion" the prince was adamant in his refusal. "tis not such a good idea. As you have said yourself you are no veteran soldier nor diplomat." The auburn-haired boy pursed his lips but remained silent. Deep within Alexandros knew it was such a weak argument as he had come to know how skillful Hephaistion could reason his way out of complicated situations or could mediate between feuding parties and had more than once proven his soldiering abilities in training. But in the presence of Antipatros he could not articulate the fearful thoughts that have formed in his mind -the fear of possibly loosing him to treachery and more than that, his need for Hephaistion's presence from which he draws his strength and reason.

"The main idea is to deliver a message to the Maedoi. That is what I understood" he argued "there was no talk of negotiating. It was simply the presence of someone who would be seen as no threat but at the same time provide them a semblance of acknowledgement of their chief's station."

Antipatros was absolutely surprised. The boy could certainly reason. The argument that was presented arouse his curiosity as to how the prince would react. He knew from his sons Kassandros, Iollas and Nikanor how difficult Alexandros could be when friends crossed him. Alexandros knew he was trapped. His beloved's argument impermeable as indeed no negotiations were planned.

"Look at it this way" Hephaistion's pleading voice invaded his musings "my presence would be least threatening for them. Besides, by being there I could truly evaluate the locality and their defences and give you the newest detailed report…what could be better than that" The prince eyed him contemplatively. On one hand he was annoyed that his beloved would come up with a suggestion like that, on the other, his reasoning and logic impressed him. He could not help but feel immensely proud of him.

"So be it" Alexandros finally conceded after what seemed like a never ending silence. The General could discern gratitude and happiness mirrored in Hephaistion's face. As he turn to the prince he caught him as he gazed at his friend, pride and love obviously shining through his eyes. _Just _o_ne more reason why you have my heart beloved _Alexandros mused wordlessly.

"My thanks for having faith in me my prince. I shall do my best not to disappoint you." Hephaistion's sounded reverential. Alexandros simply nodded his response to mask his apprehension over his own consent.

"So there we are. The query has been resolved" Antipatros commented concealing his surprise over the prince's easy acquiescence "it should not take more than a moon to get the mission done."

"Let us just hope that everything goes in our favour and that Kallas would see the absurdity of his ways" was the prince's sober comment. As they sat themselves around the desk to discuss the minutae of the plan.

The messenger was summoned after Alexandros drew a detailed response to Menidas message. He informed him that Hephaistion, son of General Amyntoros would deliver the message to Kallas and would lead the army reinforcement to guard the mines. He also ordered that their spies be made aware of his arrival and that he was to expect Hephaistion by the middle of the next lunar. As Antigenes bade farewell, Antipatros took the departure of the courier as his cue to go. As he made his way to the main portal towards his groom and guards, his thoughts turned suddenly to the two boys he left behind.

In his mind, he could hear Philippos comment. _Believe me, my friend_ _if those two should remain together they would indeed form a partnership of such magnitude and intensity the likes of which the known world has never seen before. _The General's wistful thoughts turned to his own sons as he reluctantly compared them individually to the son of Amyntoros. Somehow he felt a sense of regret and at the same time a little envy and resentment for the cerulean-eyed lad.

In his head Alexandros was still flustered over his decision to agree to his friend' s suggestion as both of them made their way to join their friends for the evening meal. Hephaistion was aware of it and thus tried to reassure him that all would be well implying that if it would help assuage his doubts they could ask amongst their friends who was willing to be a part of his entourage aside from an entire taxis.

"I cannot loose you Phaistion" Alexandros remarked, anxiety ringing in his voice as they stood before the door of the dining hall of the pages quarters.

The cerulean-eyed boy gathered him in an embrace "I truly understand your hesitation but it is of great import to me to know that I can really do something that would make me worthy of my place with you." he exclaimed, pride obvious in his voice as he held him.

"But you always have been worthy of me…" the prince responded in a voice charged with emotion " tis not as if we were just parting for you to go on a visit to some kin in a faraway place. It could be dangerous."

"Do not burden yourself with imaginings for you shall never loose me. I am doing this for your glory and that of Makedonia, my Alexandros." The ardour in his friend's voice made him flinch.

"I know Phaistion…I know." he whispered holding him tightly as a verse in his beloved Iliad clouded his thoughts hoping it was not to be as such…_So he spoke supplicating in his great innocence; this was his own death and evil destruction he was entreating. _

"Then I beg you Xandros, have faith in me. Have faith in the gods for they have willed us to be together. Surely they cannot be so cruel to part us again so soon." The prince nodded in assent unable to shake the visit of Phobos. With that they released each other and let themselves into the hall.

All those closest to the prince were present as they dined on roast venison with herbs, bread, olives, cheese and sweetened barley porridge. The banter was light and the camaraderie was infectious which somewhat eased Alexandros doubts about his decision. It was after the plates were cleared that Alexandros announced Hephaistion's mission which immediately got everyone's attention. The brothers Erygius and Laomedon (who Pedikkas jokingly referred to as Castor and Pollux), Leonnatos, Nearkhos, Ptolemaios, the two Nikanors, Philotas, Harpalos, Amyntas, Koinos, Seleukos, Peukestas and Perdikkas listened intently as the prince unfolded the plan. Everyone knew about the Maedoi and their chief Kallas, they knew of how they raided the borders of Makedonia in the King's absence. And now that Philippos was again on a campaign they had resumed their forays. As Alexandros finished his explanation an excited chatter broke out amongst the group. Ptolemaios, Nearkhos, Peukestas, Perdikkas Nikanor, brother of Kassandros and Seleukos were in total agreement with Alexandros, the rest however were for immediately declaring war on the wayward tribe.

"We are not a tyranny!" Alexandros voice thundered in an attempt to have himself heard about the clamour. Suddenly the noise abated "We are not tyrants" he exclaimed in his normal tone of voice "as such, we have to give them a chance. Let it not be said by Athens that our policies are primitive by simply enforcing our strength without having heard what the other party has to say" They all murmured their assent as some of the young men present threw a glance at Hephaistion as Athens was mentioned. "Lest some of you think, I shirk from my responsibility as my father's Regent, I assure you I do not. Should our offer of reason find no acceptance I can promise you I shall be in the forefront of the army that will crush the enemy." The din of kylikes being thumped of the tabletop togther with the good natured shouts of Alexandros Basilikos! effectively made any further conversation in the hall naught.

As the commotion was dying down, Perdikkas sided up to where Alexandros and Hephaistion sat.

"But to send Phaistion alone is a bit audacious, is it not?" Perdikkas remarked as he spoke into the prince's ear for clarity"The Maedoi are known for their unpredictability. I am simply concerned for his safety." Hephaistion found Perdikkas concern heart-warming and so did Alexandros. "Worry yourself not my friend "Hephaistion assured him "for Alexandros has thought of a solution to that. Nevertheless, you have my gratitude for your concern."

What Alexandros did not reckon with was when he announced his plan to have someone escort Hephaistion several hand were raised. Laomedon, Perdikkas, Nearkhos, Koinos and Philotas all volunteered to go with Hephaistion despite Alexandros protestations that only two at the most could go with him.

"Then let it be decided by a coin." Hephaistion suggested as he fished an drachm from his leather pouch. "Goddess or Herakles" he remarked as he tossed the coin into the air, catching it with his right and cupping it on to back of his left hand. And so they took turns amidst the taunts and jeers while Alexandros and Hephaistion sat in silent amusement exchanging glances that spoke of a promise of sensual delights once the evening was done.

It could not have been a more perfect pairing -just as Alexandros hoped it would be. He was well aware that Perdikkas, thought never having been in battle as of yet has demonstrated his admirable skills with both the xiphos and the machaira. To that, Hephaistion enjoyed his wicked sense of humour immensely-the reason why his distant cousin got along very well with his beloved. As for Koinos, his ability as a commander was practically as good as that of Philotas without the latter's arrogant tendencies which endeared him to his soldiers. Alexandros was confident he would be more than able to handle any situation should anything get out of hand. With these thoughts he was able to put his mind to rest.

As both Alexandros and Hephaistion agreed that the mission be carried out soonest, the start of the moon of Daisios was spent in preparation for his journey. He was presented as the official delegate of Macedonia to the soldiers of the taxis he was escorting as reinforcement for the guards in the Pangeus mines. Both himself, Perdikkas and Koinos went through drill exercises, discussed strategies and ensured that the provisions for the travelling army were prepared. Afternoons found him together with the prince and Antipatros discussing courses of action should the undertaking receive no positive response. A messenger was send to the Amyntor keep to inform the General who visited and spent an afternoon with his son and the prince. Alexandros was definitely content over the results of the preparation which he himself oversaw. On the eve of their departure the friends came together for a farewell deipnon to which a very subdued Kassandros attended.

Alexandros was listless. Much as he tried to keep his eyes closed and concentrate on Hephaistion's rhythmic breathing, sleep would not come. Countless thoughts were running circles in his head -imaginings that concerned his beloved who slept peacefully beside him having been sated from their earlier lovemaking. This was the first ever mission of his friend and he was well aware of it's possible dangers. His greatest fear being not by his side when peril reared it's ugly head. Alexandros was hard-pressed not to use his station to alter his decision and dissuade him from embarking on the journey. Seeing Hephaistion's eyes glow with pride at the thought of being able to contribute something of value to his regency, he did not have the heart to revoke his consent. He did prepare a sacrifice to the gods for his safe journey which they were to perform before his departure on the morrow, this however could not totally erase the fear he felt within the innermost recesses of his heart. As he let out a long drawn sigh and snuggled closer to his beloved, Hephaistion stirred.

"Xandros" the cerulean-eyed boy called out his name in a voice foggy with sleep. The prince pulled him in an embrace "what is it that troubles you" he inquired.

"Nothing but Phobos" he murmured as he searched Hephaistion's face in the dim lamplight.

"There is really nothing to fear Xandros I shall be back perhaps even before the end of this lunar" Hephaistion was now awake as he cuddled his friend "Is it not that Demophon announced that the omens were good?…Have faith in the gods my beloved for I feel they mean good with us." The golden-haired boy nodded.

"I shall miss you."

"So will I Xandros, more than I could put to words" Hephaistion kept his voice low that the prince may not notice his own pain and anxiety as he tried his best to push aside the doubts that were creeping upon his mind. "No distance can obliterate what I feel for you here" his voice was tender as he grasped his hand and laid it on his own breast "It would be my joy to know you feel as I do."

"Know that I always shall do Phaistion." Alexandros replied as he pulled Hephaistion closer to him. His voice barely concealing his distress.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the fifth hour after Helios ascent to the heavens that they came out of the narrow pass between the foothills of mount Bermion that formed part of the Pangaeus range. In the distance the city in Lamphorynna came into view with its double palisade enclosing wall and its white-washed houses than seemed to defy the now verdant woodlands and colourful meadows that surrounded it. From where they stood, they could see the sand-stone coloured fort that stood proud amidst all the whiteness that surrounded it. Except for the snorting of their horses, there was nothing to break the silence as Koinos, Perdikkas and Hephaistion surveyed the scenery before them.

It had been a strenuous journey having taken the shorter but largely mountainous route from Pella. Crossing the river Axius, the took the route that led them to northeast of Makedonian through the cities of Taureana, Physea, Xylopolis where they encamped nights. Then skirting Lake Prasias they crossed the plains of Dysoros in a straight path towards the polis of Heraklea Sintika. There they were welcomed by the garrison commander Menidas and the city's Episkopos Dorkeidas who also received several instructions from the Prince through Hephaistion of how, amongst others the taxis they were leaving behind were to be deployed. There they rested for two days from the rigours of travel and enjoyed the offered hospitality of both their hosts. They were informed of King Philippos spies -Derdas and Peukolaos and how they would be able to identify and contact them.

It was at the dawning of first light on the third day that the three friends along with four soldiers of the mounted cavalry and two guides headed towards the city of the Maedoi. Following the river Strymon upstream in a northerly direction towards King Philippos mining town of Petra, the guides directed them to the spot where the river was shallow enough to be forded. From thereon it was a pleasant ride through the vast meadow covered plain that was bursting with a riot of colour indicating the season of Eiar was upon them. The plain eventually rose to form the foothills of mount Bermion through which a pass run that they just have left behind them.

"So that is Lamphorynna" Perdikkas exclaimed as he contemplated on the city."I wonder how Kallas will take to Alexandros message."

Hephaistion snorted "It would be in his and his peoples interest if he took counsel from it."

"Do you think Alexandros would battle them if they refuse to heed his order?" there was uncertainty in Perdikkas tone.

Hephaistion gave him an audacious grin. "Have you doubts in him?" he replied and before the other boy could respond he continued "I have full faith in his ability. Alexandros is destined for greatness and not for a moment do I doubt his success if he decides to conquer them…and he will conquer them!" There was an absoluteness in his friend's voice.

Perdikkas felt ashamed and chastised though deep within he knew that was not his friend's intention. It was going to be Alexandros first ever command and it was but natural he had reservations about his ability. Where his friend was concerned, Perdikkas could not help but truly admired Hephaistion's unshakeable faith in his cousin's ability. In accordance to the plan they have discussed, Koinos instructed their soldier escorts to deploy themselves in the woodlands to the left and the right of them reminding them to keep hidden while maintaining watch of the walls and the main gate. The plan was for the three of them to ride into the city. So as not to attract undue attention they dressed themselves as regular sentries. The two guides with them were now to follow at a discreet distance and signal for the others should there be trouble.

Though a lot smaller than Pella, they were surprised at the number of people that went about inside the city's walls. Aside from the Maedoi, they also encountered Paeonians, Taureans, Paphlagonians, Beoetians and others from the smaller tribes of Thrace. There also were Agrianians, subjects of Alexandros friend King Langaros.

"Menidas said to keep an eye on an Agrianian that has a stall selling footwear and leather sword belts and pouches". Hephaistion remarked in a voice barely above a whisper as they walked down the main street in search of the locale of their contact person.

"How sure is he that our man would lead us to our second contact and not to our betrayal?" Perdikkas remarked with a breathe of anxiety in his voice.

Koinos let out a low chuckle. "I think not" he intimated "he would have a lot to loose if he did. His family lives in Pella and he happens to be a cousin of Mikion one of the King's sentries. At them mention of the name Mikion, Hephaistion gave Koinos a glance " I know him..through Alexandros."

"That sets my mind to rest. Let us make haste and find him then" Perdikkas intoned as they kept their eyes about. They soon came to the city's Agora where the stalls selling various merchandise were set up. There were stalls that sold pottery, bread, fabric made from wool and linen, herbs and spices, sacrificial votives, animals, and poultry. There were blacksmiths and ironmongers. They had almost rounded the square when they found themselves before a stall with a blue awning. A low table was laid with various leather articles.

"This is it we seek" Koinos remarked in a low voice as from within the dim recess of the wooden stall, a black-haired man of brawny stature and a surprisingly gentle face appeared at the entrance. Hephaistion registered a similarity of the man's features to Mikion which could not be discounted despite the man being older than the sentry.

"Joy to you Sires" he greeted in a stentorian voice "Is there anything I could perhaps interest you in?"

Perdikkas nudge his cerulean-eyed friend discreetly signalling him to step up to the merchant. "Joy to you Sire" he replied giving him a most disarming smile. "Indeed, we have come to look at your beautiful footwear befitting a prince. My friends wish your counsel on what may be appropriate for the streets of Pella."

The man's gaze seized them up at a breath then grinned at them "I believe I have what you seek. It would be an honour to be of service to you and your friends should you desire to step into my humble shop." All three smiled as the man turned and headed inside with them following. While Hephaistion and Koinos went all the way inside, Perdikkas posted himself discreetly near the door where he could keep watch on the activity on the street. Inwardly Hephaistion, gave a sigh of relief. He recited the sequence of the recognition code correctly and the man gave the appropriate responses just as Menidas cited it to him.

"I am Derdas" the man introduced himself. "I have been notified to anticipate your visit."

"Joy to you Derdas" Hephaistion replied as he introduced Koinos and himself. It was then that a dark-haired young man not any older than Koinos stood at the inner doorway to the worshop. All three turned in his direction as Derdas introduced Gyrtios, who was his assistant. As he noticed his visitors consternated looks, he told them he and his family were from Heraklea Sintika who have taken up residence in Lamphorynna and that his father was a good friend of Menidas. He also informed them that lodgings have been arranged for them at their house. After the mutual greetings, Hephaistion decided that the young man was trustworthy. " Concern yourselves not, Gyrtios idolizes King Philippos and is totally devouted to Makedonia. His mother's mother is from the Aigai."

Derdas gave each of them a reassuring pat on the back. Then turning his attention to the auburn haired lad remarking with a merry twinkle in his eye "Now I have seen with my own eyes what holds our prince captive". Colour crept up Hephaistion's face but before he could reply the man continued "my cousin Mikion was right…How fares he?"

"He is well and of good health" Koinos replied lifting his grin from Hephaistion.

Then handling each of them a wooden cup of watered wine. Derdas and Gyrtios begun by alternately relating to them of the goings on in Lamphorynna, and how Kallas planned to liberate the Maedoi from Makedonian "tyranny" and how he eventually envisioned himself as the leader of all Thracian tribes whom he would rally around him to eventually seize the gold and silver mines for the Thracian tribes. He informed them of Kallas opinions about Philippos and Alexandros, as well as the layout of the entire city itself. He also told them about himself and Peukolaos who was serving as a sentry in the chief's residence. He described the man to both Hephaistion, Perdikkas and Koinos and gave them the coded greeting. Derdas also made them aware that having a word with Peukolaos whilst inside the fort could present some difficulty as such if they established contact with him they should try to get him away from the other guards and if possible arrange a meeting outside the fort itself.

For their turn they informed him about the soldiers they have stationed in the woodlands outside the city walls and described the guides who would act as messengers to Menidas and the Episkopos Dorkeidas should the need arise.

With some last advise of caution from Derdas they made their way to Kallas.

"…almost two orgyia in height, green eyes and a long scar on the left arm" Perdikkas muttered to himself to Hephaistion's amusement. "and don't forget the colour of hair as of mine" he added.

"It is my hope he indeed is on relay as of now" Koinos remarked as they treaded up the road towards the fortress.

As they stood at the main entrance they presented themselves as couriers from the King of Makedonia. The guards eyed them warily but retreated inside to announce their arrival. As they were led to the chieftain's chambers, unbeknownst to each other every single one of them was making a mental note as to the layout of the fortress; the entrance, the hallways, the stairwells and any possible routes of escape should things go foul.

"So what message do you bring from the great King Philippos" inquired the stocky, dark-haired man in a raspy voice that held a malicious tone to it. He was sitting on a thronos set on the raised platform facing the entrance of what seemed to be the audience room. Hephaistion regarded him with curiosity. Imprinting the man's face in his mind, while Perdikkas and Koinos studied the guards that stood on each of his side. Kallas, the chieftain was a little more than an orgyia and half in height, his torso as well as his legs were well muscled but scarred. His countenance which was marred by a hideous looking scar that run from the edge of his upper lip to his upper cheekbone reminded him of a craze wolf -his fur cloak adding more to his unsettling aura. His hair was unkempt and when he spoke, Hephaistion noticed two of his upper teeth were missing. Indeed the sight of him could strike terror on the weak of heart.

"It is a message for you Sire" the cerulean eyed lad replied as he proffered the man a slight bow and handed him the scroll with the royal seal "from Prince Alexandros of Makedonia who has been chosen by King Philippos to rule on his behalf." The man grabbed the scroll with a scornful expression. "So the mighty King Philippos has now decided his kingdom be rule ruled by a neophyte."

"He is Alexandros, prince of Macedon" Hephaistion replied trying to suppress the animosity that rose within him. The chief eyed him and grunted with disdain. He watched as Kallas unfurled the scroll and begun reading, his expression gradually changing from one of disdain to fury.

Does your prince believe he could threaten me?" he roared.

"It is not for him to threaten you my Lord." Hephaistion replied with a calm that surprised even himself "I do believe he merely desires to remind you of your obligation to the crown of Macedon."

"Obligation?..obligation! To whom?…To an absent King?…to an untried boy like your prince?" Kallas voice reverberated throught the hall as it grew from a shout to jeering, half howling mirthless laugh. Then turning to the guard standing on his left he remarked scathingly between bouts of laughter "Philippos lad wants to remind me of my obligation, Teutamos." The man Kallas addressed his remarks to gave a smirk but said nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Koinos, standing behind Hephaistion cast a discreet glance and could see how his hands slowly balled themselves into fists behind his back and shift uneasily from one foot to another. Having known the cerulean-eyed lad for sometime now, he has learned that if there was something that could raise his temper fast it is anything that he perceived as harm or insult in any form or manner to the prince. He only could hope that his friend's fortitude in the face of the open insult to his friend would hold out.

"King Philippos is alive and well my Lord" Perdikkas noted the change in his friend's tone signalling stifled anger "It is due to his absence that he has bestowed full powers on his son Alexandros Prince of Makedonia to act on his behalf. I beseech you full well attention to his message for everyone's peace. Recklessness in word or deed serves the interest of none-especially after the fall of Thrace."

Hephaistion sensed that his words hit their mark as he beheld Kallas face that radiated an inscrutable expression as he eyed him. He however remained unflinching under his scrutiny. Perdikkas and Koinos exchanged looks. Menidas as well as the others warned them of the Maedi chief's volatile temper. They both were aware that their friend was treading on very thin ice. Both could feel apprehension rising as they realized the difficulty of a escape should it become a necessity. Koinos counted eight guards in total -all built like the sturdy oak trees in the woods of Pella but more than that was his concern that aside from the daggers they concealed beneath their chitons there was nothing they could defend themselves with. Their daggers while sharp, these no match for the double bladed xiphos that each of the guards carried.

"My Lord" interjected Perdikkas from where he stood behind Hephaistion "my friend here merely states that as with you, Makedonia desires no bloodshed and that a reprise of the fall of Krenides serves not your interests nor that of your people, surely your wisdom would allow such understanding."

For a while, the chief eyed Perdikkas sceptically then broke into a fleer as if though he finally found the link to what the dark-golden haired boy was saying.

"Indeed you are right lad" he remarked giving Perdikkas what was meant to be a grin of acceptance of his statement but ended up looking absolutely feral.

Hephaistion gazed at his friend with a neutral expression. Though at first he thought of berating him at the first opportunity they had their privacy, he realized that Perdikkas had just saved him what could have turned into an ugly unpredictable altercation if he openly vented his anger on this overblown, mediocre hillside chieftain who deigned to scorn his Alexandros. In his mind, he promised himself that should it ever come to battle with this Zeus forsaken primitive hillside tribe he would seek him out and make sure that his entrails spilled onto the battlefield for his lupine kin to feast on -the payment he would extract for insulting his beloved. "It is indeed what I wanted to say, my Lord" he stated breaking into one of his amiable smiles "My regrets if it did not sound so."

Kallas nodded -seemingly lost in his thoughts as he leered at Hephaistion who unwaveringly held his gaze. "I shall have my reply ready by the morrow" he announced "I require your person by the third hour after sunrise to receive my message for the prince." With the remark he motioned the guard standing at the door asking them to escort them then waved his hand disparagingly signalling their dismissal. As they made their exit Hephaistion saw the guard standing to the left of Kallas saying something as he nodded his head towards his direction. He was filled with a sense of unease-cursing softly under his breath that they have not able to sight Peukolaos anywhere within the Fortress.

"You have my thanks dear friend for saving me from disgrace in front of that arrogant dog" Hephaistion stated as he slung an arm across Perdikkas shoulder. "I must admit though I was near to giving him a blow when he insulted Alexandros". He acknowledged his friend's help as they finally were out of the Fort's confines on their way to a meeting with Gyrtios.

Perdikkas smirked "It is of no consequence for me. I am understanding of your reaction" he said. Then turning to an also grinning Koinos he continued in a jocular tone "…and Alexandros was convince he had diplomatic skills" he taunted. "Only where Alexandros and his honour is not concerned. The gods help the man who dare so much as give the prince an unhealthy glance in our friend's presence." Koinos winked at Hephaistion.

"Ahh..sweet Eros, the things you make us do". Perdikkas added while making humping movements with his loins. Hephaistion turned a bright red, smiled coyly giving Perdikkas a playful push.

With that a horseplay of pushing and shoving erupted as they made their way to the olive tree by the ochre coloured house on the second perpendicular street from the main gate where Derdas assistant would be waiting. So caught up were they in their caper that they failed to notice soldier with a sun hat walking towards them in the direction of the Fort. The force of the shove Perdikkas gave the laughing Hephaistion propelled him towards the guard unintentionally slamming his upper body against the man's shield, his body crumpling to the ground. Both Koinos and Perdikkas were stunned. The last thing they needed was to call attention to their presence in such a public place. True the man was built like an oak tree but with the three of them they both thought subduing him would be of no hindrance.

"Watch where you go, young man! the guard barked as he grabbed Hephaistion by the collar of his chlamys and roughly hoisted him up intending to land a blow on the lad's face. Hephaistion turned to him to pay his apologies. As he gazed into his face, it suddenly dawned on him that the man matched the description Derdas gave them of Peukolaos.

"Joy to you brave soldier" Hephaistion remarked collecting his wits " the guards of Pella would welcome you presence in the lunar of the Xandika." There was a moment's hesitation in the soldier's countenance and then a loosening of grip on Hephaistion's collar.

"It would be an honour to be present on the feast of the Xandika" he replied as a fleeting look of recognition crossed his grave expression "and gaze at the calm waters of Lake Loudiaka."

"Peukolaos?" Koinos inquired almost in disbelief. The man nodded as he broke into a smile.

"By the white armed Hera!" Perdikkas exclaimed excitedly. Then lowering his voice he remarked "we thought we would never find you. Derdas said it would be difficult."

"I knew you were arriving but Derdas could not tell exactly when" Peukolaos countered.

"I am Koinos" the young commander introduced himself. Then turning to his two other friends, "This is Perdikkas…and the young man you almost mauled is Hephaistion."

The burly soldier gave them a sheepish grin and nodded in acknowledgement then his expression turn earnest as he glanced around. "Tis best we head for Derdas stall" he counselled. "My relay in the fort does not start till an hour and there we can talk."

"We are supposed to meet up with Gyrtios. He is to take us to his parents domicile" Hephaistion announced.

"So much better" Peukolaos remarked "let us be on our way."

The evening went according to their liking. Gyrtios parents had done their best to make them welcomed and it was obvious that Peukolaos was no stranger to that household. After the evening meal, Gyrtios parents retreated to the courtyard to savour the evening breeze after the hot day as the six of them -inclusive of Derdas who made his appearance at a later time, remained in the house. The talks then turned to Kallas, the army and the Maedoi populace. From the three men present, they learned that the chief of the Maedoi commanded an army of about two thousand men, whereby Peukolaos assured them that only a third of that number could be considered truly in Kallas allegiance, the rest himself included still held loyal to the Argead ruling house. He also informed them that Kallas skills as a fighter were, by Macedonian training standards of soldiering nothing exceptional. The green-eyed soldier also gave them a detailed description of the Fortress and its defences that were put in place to protect it.

The crescent moon appearing behind the smattering of clouds in the black sky cast it's cold light into the chamber where the three of them were lodged. It was one of those warm nights in the season of Eiear that seem to hold a promise. Having forsaken the offer of a room for himself Hephaistion joined Perdikkas and Koinos who now were snoring softy comfortably bedded in the makeshift beds of animal furs which were covered by linen clothes. The cerulean eyed lad muled over the day's events. Standing by the window he gazed down at the deserted, silent courtyard as he tried to calm his mind, outraged from the insults Kallas made towards the Prince's capability to rule. Much as he detested the man and would love nothing more than to run his dagger through his innards, he knew deep within it was not the right thing to do. He realized that being hotheaded would endanger his mission and that, he would not allow himself. He would not fail Alexandros. He gazed at the now cleared skies and could not help but wonder if he missed him too. _Sleep well my beloved. May Hypnos grant you rest and peace for the night. May he guard you in your sleep and let you rest your weary mind. _He thought as he made for his own bed.

It was the fifth hour after sunrise the next day when the Maedoi chieftain made his appearance in the company of his guard he called Teutamos and two others. The three friends presented themselves at the Fortress shortly before the third hour. They were ushered into the same room where they were received the day before and made to wait. They have kept their conversation to a minimum carefully avoiding any talks of consequence as they had no idea how many of the sentries that were obviously posted could understand the Macedonian dialect nor to whom those present owed their allegiance to. It was as if the gods were eavesdropping on their talks that Kallas walked into the room just as Perdiccas was wondering aloud how long they still would have to wait and complaining about the primitiveness of what was to be some kind of a throne room.

The very first thing Hephaistion noticed as Kallas entered was his demeanor and voice which seemed to have undergone a total change from the arrogance with which he confronted them with the day before. He almost was affable -smiling at them as he greeted them and he sat himself down on this chair. But the cerulean-eyed lad was wary- there was something lurking in his eyes behind his seemingly friendly demeanour he did not trust. Perdikkas and Koinos smiled in return as did Hephaistion -albeit in a more reserved way. Exchanging glances with Teutamos he took the scroll from Teutamos and grinning at them with his toothless smile, motioned the three men to come forward.

"Give notice to King Philippos that I remain his loyal subject and have noted the wishes of his regent designate." he said as he eyed them. "I have indicated my pledge in this message which I hope shall get to his hands safely." he continued as he handed the scroll to Koinos who, the perplexed look in his face not withstanding took it. A sudden unease overtook Hephaistion. He was the one who delivered Alexandros message to Kallas and protocol demanded he delivered the response and what more there was this wordless communication being exchanged between the Chief and his obvious right-hand command much like he and Alexandros often did.

As Koinos handed Hephaistion the scroll, Kallas shooked his head "Are you not the oldest among the three of you?" the chieftain inquired.

"Aye Sire" Koinos replied "but it is my friend here that Prince Alexandros has designated as the official courier." Koinos replied as he hinted at Hephaistion with his arm.

Kallas nodded, seemingly lost in thought. "But as the oldest amongst the three of you should you not ensure that the message is delivered to it's rightful recipient, is that not so?"

"I can assure you Sire that my companion here is most capable of the task himself" Koinos replied in a friendly tone, not wanting to antagonize the man.

Kallas face clouded in momentary displeasure but seemed to have caught himself before it became too obvious. He then glanced at Teutamos who nodded almost imperceptibly and whose irate gaze was trained at Hephaistion. Then in a voice that was laced with carefully concealed derision he turned to the cerulean-eyed boy while addressing Koinos "Nevertheless, I would that you deliver to the message to the Prince himself" he remarked as he motioned Hephaistion to give the scroll to Koinos-giving the young commander a steely gaze. Consternation welled within Hephaistion but he decided to keep his peace. He promised himself that if this was some kind of a bait Kallas set out for them, he would not rise to it. This was his first ever mission for his beloved and he cannot and will not fail him.

"The lad reminds me of a General in Philippos army" Teutamos raspy voice suddenly caught their attention as he pointed at Hephaistion whilst keeping his gaze at Kallas who now also turned in his direction. "A General Amphytoros or Amyntoros it was……he is some relation of yours, is he?" the threatening voice of the commander could not be missed. Kallas gaze had now transformed into a leer. Hephaistion's instincts told him not to say more than was necessary as he could instinctively sense a threat. There was something in Teutamos voice that counselled him to observe caution. He was of the mind not to give him an answer except for the fact the Maedoi chief took up the man's cause, reiterating his question that was addressed to him.

"He is my father, Sire." he replied unable to contain the pride in his voice.

"He is related to the Argead house is he not?" Hephaistion contemplated on his answer.

"It is I not he" Perdikkas emphatic answer rang out before his cerulean-eyed friend could respond. "My forebears of the House of Orestes are related to the King!"

Hephaistion was taken aback. There was just too much information being given out. He wanted to signal his friend not to loose a word more than was needed but realized it was too late to signal Perdikkas. He knew the impetuousness of his blonde haired friend and wanted to warn him to tread carefully. At his response Kallas shifted his gaze to Perdikkas and nodded. He then turned to Teutamos, giving him a smirk which was responded to in the same manner but continued keeping their silence. The guard then nodded to the chief who gave the other guards a cursory look and beckoned to them as turned to the three friends.

"You may now take your leave." Kallas announced without any preamble as his gaze slowly travelled to each of the youths standing before him. "Take my message to the Prince, Commander Koinos. It is my hope he understands the graveness of what he asks of me." The barely controlled derision in his voice from yesterday was back as he gave them a derogatory wave with his hand.

The atmosphere in the room was charged. Much like the air in the meadows of Pella before a severe summer thunderstorm. Hephaistion was quite certain something was about to happen but could not quite put a finger to it. There was something about the looks exchanged between Kallas and Teutamos and the tone of their voices that bode unwell. Koinos and Perdikkas sensed it too. Giving the chieftain a curt bow they slowly turned and headed for the door as the guards closed in to herd them out. From the corner of his eye, Hephaistion saw the chieftain and the guard consulting each other urgently in low tones that he could not discern what was being said.

"The Orestid shall remain!" The Maedoi chieftain's call sent a jolt through the bodies of the trio.

Before they could react, they found themselves surrounded and held by the guards. The three of them turned to where Kallas direction who now was making his way to them. Giving his friend a look, Hephaistion silently and discreetly warned him to keep his peace as he noted Perdikkas face cloud in unspoken rage and stared at his captor's machiara. Turning to the guards, Kallas commanded in a contemptuous tone "Escort the commander and the Courier out of our gates."

Then turning to them he continued "Concern yourself not, for as long as the boy prince does not attempt anything foolhardy no harm shall come to his relation." Kallas gave Perdikkas a hearty pat on the face which the youth returned with a scowl. Without removing his glance from Perdikkas he barked, with a sarcastic grin at the Orestid youth "Take our guest to his room and ensure he is made comfortable…the rest, herd them out!…Now!"

Hephaistion threw Koinos a glance and could see the simmering rage he was attempting to hide behind a neutral expression. Perdikkas who could barely mask his own fury took the cue from his friend's glance and tried to pacify his own raging emotions. Somehow, Hephaistion's glance was telling him that they would come back for him. As they reached the end of the hallway, the guards shoved Hephaistion and Koinos towards the stairs while those with Perdikkas grabbed him and indicated he was to turn towards the left where the hallway set forth. A glimmer of panic set in on Perdikkas eyes as he realized they now were to part ways. Both Commander and Courier gave him a reassuring glance before heading for the stairs. Hephaistion could feel apprehension and anger rising within for Perdikkas sake but quelled it immediately. He had to keep his head clear. He had to think. There was no point in engaging the guards in combat. Not when they were inside the Maedoi chieftains' Fort and clearly outnumbered which would bring about the certainty of failing in his very first mission for Alexander. If there was one person who could help them now it would be Peukelaos. He had to be found or there at least must be a means to get a message to either him or Derdas. With these thoughts the cerulean eyed youth sent a prayer to the gods for their aid.


	16. Chapter 16

As they rounded the main road towards the settlement's main gate, he spotted Peukelaos in a distance traversing the street, not seeming to have seen them. Koinos made out to call the man's name but Hephaistion quickly laid an arm on the commander's shoulder pressing his hand into his right shoulder to warn Koinos with his eyes.

"Fight me you dog!" Hephaistion suddenly screamed as gave his friend a forceful shove. "Come show me how good a commander you are, you yellow-face coward!" he continued to rant at the top of his voice. " A fine commander you are leaving our friends to the mercies of Kallas!" Koinos was momentarily taken aback but drew his sword to parry Hephaistion's onslaught. A commotion ensued as they locked swords and stood a breath's pace "we have to get Peukelaos attention." he murmured under his breath. For a moment Koinos was nonplussed by quickly gained his senses, giving the cerulean eyed lad an almost imperceptible nod as their guard escorts tried to intervene. Elbowing his guard away, Hephaistion slowly circled Koinos as the commander did the same.

"You good for nothing pig…a commander are you!" the cerulean eyed lad sneered raising his voice "but you left my friend at the mercy of the chief. Now show me how good you are."

"I am your commander. You shall do as I say!" Koinos shouted back. They clashed swords as people slowly gathered around them in a circle. While one of the guards made a repeated attempt to hinder what looked like the beginnings of a duel.

"Let them kill themselves. That is less work for us" counselled the other guard who also now stood aside to watch the ensuing fight. To Hephaistion's relief he saw from the corner of his eye how Peukelaos broke into a run in their direction as their machairas clashed.

"What goes here!" Peukelaos voice thundered as the bystanders parted to let him through.

Hephaistion and Koinos immediately ceased their ploy and affected chastised looks as the older guard of the two guards replied, informing him that Kallas commanded them escorted to the gates to ensure that the Macedonians would not try to collect their other comrade who was told to stay behind by the chief. Peukolaos gaze travelled to the curious onlookers. "Get on with you business" he commanded gruffly "there's nothing more to see!" Then turning to the two guards "Hasten back to the fort. I shall see that these delinquents are escorted to the gates. "Get going!…and inform Teutamos I shall be there shortly". He barked as both guards balked at his command. Koinos and Hephaistion gave Peukolaos a look of recognition and relief as their audience dispersed and glinting at both of them without a sign of acknowledgement or recognition, he gave both youths a rough shove as the two guards receded in the distance and they made their way to the gate.

Save for the sound of the cicadas in the languid night and the occasional howl of wolves in a distance or the twittering of some bird disturbed from its night roost, nothing broke the stillness. It was now the second night since they, together with their escorting guards camped in the woods within the sight of Lamphorynna's gate. Peukolaos who herded them out and expressed his admiration at their ploy to catch his attention, advised them to camp at the shepherds cave and await his visit. After they parted he immediately sought out Derdas and Gyrtios informing them about the turn of events and have asked them to establish contact with other sympathisers of Makedonia should the situation worsen. Gyrtios immediately set out for Heraklea Sintika to inform Menidas and Dorkeidas. Derdas signified his intention to be present when his friend met up with Makedonians.

Now, the men gazed collectively at the youth whose hardened expression would not be mellowed by the gentle flames of the camp fire that cast shadows on the wall of the cave they sought out as shelter. The small group were stymied into silence over what they just heard. Koinos and Peukolaos silently looked at each other, their heads nodding in unison. They had a foreboding it would come to this. And Koinos, knowing how obdurate the youth could be when he was convinced he was in the right just let out a loud sigh. At that sound, Hephaistion's expression had somewhat softened from the steely glint that grazed his countenance moments ago. It had been a hard discussion and despite the other men's efforts to revise his thinking he remained steadfast to the plan he just announced.

"It shall not be!" his voice though pleading has not lost its adamance. "I shall not go back to Makedonia without Perdikkas. He is my friend and I dream not of deserting him in his hour of need. I shall get him out of that accursed place come what may". he repeated in a tone that would not brook opposition "Besides, it was the three of us the prince sent out as official representatives of the Kingdom of Makedon. It shall be the same three that shall report back to him".

"May I remind you that Alexandros sent you as a courier, not as a soldier on some mission to involve yourself in some daring rescue action" Koinos argued.

"You do not have to tell him I stayed on to see Perdikkas freed." Hephaistion countered "It should suffice for him to know I am on my way. Just tell him my presence was urgently needed in my father's house."

"No!" Koinos was emphatic "Surely, you are not of the belief that I would post such a lie." Hephaistion felt chastised as he lowered his gaze as a gesture of conciliation as the commander continued "It shall be the three of us or none…I shall send a message to the prince through the courier to inform him we had some business to attend to at Heraklea Sintika that caused our delay!"

Hephaistion broke into a smile, nodded his head but said nothing. Then turning to Peukolaos, he requested him to describe the lay of the fort and explain his plan on how to get Perdikkas out of it. The sentry broke the news upon them that contrary to Kallas statement, he intended to keep a member of the Argead royal house not as a hostage to ensure the Prince's good behaviour towards his tribe but to have the the captive ransomed for twenty talents or failing that have him killed and his head sent to the prince as a warning. He also informed them that the chieftain originally thought of holding Hephaistion on the mistaken impression that it was the auburn-haired boy who was relation -had Perdikkas not inadvertently divulged his heritage. On that very same day they were dismissed from the Maedoi chieftains presence, a courier was commanded by Teutamos to depart for Makedonia and relay the message to the "boy prince". The Fates however, seemed to have looked kindly upon them. The courier Nikokles, chosen by the chieftain for the task was a friend of Peukolaos and a secret sympathiser of King Philippos. Both the courier and the soldier agreed that tarrying was the best course of action to buy time for the youth taken hostage until they have heard what the young commander and the cerulean eyed courier planned. For Hephaistion, his conviction to remain was beyond mere friendship or a sense of obligation towards Perdikkas. While it was true that the goddess Tyche had brought them together in this mission as she did Koinos, he was of firm conviction that as part of Alexandros inner circle of friends and being a cousin, it was his duty to bring Perdikkas back with him.

_Anything else would be a failure and this I cannot allow, not after I offered myself to undertake this mission_ his ruminations were almost prayer-like as he stared into the fire after hearing the green-eyed soldier's plan. At that moment the fear that lurked in him was not for his personal safety nor that of his friends. It was the fear of Alexandros loosing faith in his ability to accomplish what he set out to do that was utmost in his head. His thoughts were interrupted as Derdas and Peukolaos bade their farewells and made their leave. Hephaistion and Koinos walked the two men for some distance as they reviewed their plans. It was to be in three days, after Kallas has left for Amphipolis to attend the Kronoia-the festival honouring the titan Kronos that they were to set their plan in action.

"Trouble yourself not, we shall free you friend." Peukolaos assured Hephaistion as he laid an arm companionably on his shoulder. "Fortunate is the person who has your friendship lad!" The cerulean eyed youth turned to him and smiled in his gratitude.

"Truly commendable is your loyalty" Derdas seconded as he clapped him on his back then turning to his friend, he remarked, his eyes holding a lively twinkle to it "…however, we have to undertake our best to protect him lest we incur the Prince's wrath for our friend here is the dearest amongst his friends."

Koinos gave out a low chuckle as Derdas met his gaze by the moon's light. "Is that not so?"

Peukolaos turned to the young commander with a questioning expression on his face as he sought an affirmation to what Derdas said. Koinos nodded.

"Be assured my friends that my loyalty and devotion belongs first to Alexandros, the man and second to the Prince. I seek no special favours from the Prince nor shall I allow it. It is my sole wish to serve him…nothing else".

Peukolaos let out a low whistle, while Derdas nodded contemplatively. Then turning to both he continued "I appreciate your understanding of this matter, Derdas, Peukelaos. I shall see that both you and Gyrtios are rewarded by the prince for your effort." Hephaistion remarked in a low voice. Derdas nodded his thanks and could not help but think how blessed the prince was by the gods for granting him a friend so loyal, devouted, beautiful and as his cousin Mikion confided during his last visit-so in love with each other.

**~~V~~**

Koinos gazed into the inky blackness of the night sky and grinned. Softening his face that was played upon by the dancing flames of the torchlight. _The gods are with_ _us_ he mused _there could be no better omen than this._ Hephaistion caught his smile and turned to him a questioning expression on his face.

It had been three days since they came up with the plan. As Peukolaos informed them, Kallas, Teutamos and two taxeis departed that day at the lightening of the skies for Amphipolis, leaving behind his cousin Rhigmos as commander of Lamphorynna. At the third hour towards sunset Koinos, Hephaistion and two of their guards -Idaios and Kastor dressed in merchants clothes and well placed petasos blended themselves with the locals and merchants that streamed into the gates of the settlement unnoticed. They then headed for the home of Gyrtios who as they have been informed returned from Heraklea Sintika the night before and requested they meet as his parents house where they then were informed that Menidas had everything prepared for their arrival and swift continuation of their journey back to Pella. Now at the fifth hour after sundown, they waited in companionable silence for Derdas who was to join them in the venture to the Fortress.

"It is most ideal that the skies are dark" he remarked as he peered into the starless, moonless firmament "that affords us additional cover."

Hephaisition nodded his reply with a wan smile. It was the awareness of the seriousness of the action they were about to undertake and his sense of responsibility to all those involved that gave rise to his apprehension. Once more, he ran the plan quietly through his head, trying to ponder on the possible unknowns that could wreck havoc to their plans and how to possibly counteract them. He was very much aware that this was his first ever mission of great importance and he wanted it to be a complete success. Koinos sensing his reservations pushed aside his own doubts laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze .

"Trouble yourself not, Hephaistion. With the gods will, this shall be a victory for us. You shall make Alexandros proud of you." the certainty in his voice eased his tension.

"I must not fail, Koinos. I cannot!" the iron determination in his voice could not be overheard.

"Sires…" Derdas called out as he strode across the courtyard to the waiting group towards "it is the time! Let us be gone and get our friend out of his miserable confines." The certainty and resoluteness of his voice had a calming effect on them.

Getting into the Fortress proved a lot easier that they thought. With Peukelaos meeting them at the gate and guiding them, they managed to avoid the guards and easily find their way to the kitchen's entrance from the courtyard. Having let them in and pointed to the door behind which was the stairs that led to the upper landing, the green-eyed sentry left them to go back to his post before someone else noticed his absence. He assured them that Derdas was more than capable of finding his way around as the man had been here several times before and knew the exact location of the room where Perdikkas was quartered. Gyrtios together with guards Idaios and Kastor blended themselves into the shadows of the stables whilst keeping the door within their sight as the others disappeared behind the door.

The stairs that led to the third landing was accessible through a metal door before the corner where the long hallway that made up the second landing turned to the right. Reaching the top of the stairs, Derdas signalled to both youths to stay behind him as he peered cautiously into the dimly lit passage. Instructing Koinos to keep himself hidden in the stairwell, he motioned Hephaistion to follow him as they made a dash for door. Standing in front of it they discovered that while there was no lock to it, a heavy chain was wound around the metal door handle and the ring that kept it in place several times. They could easily remove the chain but they realized that in the process it would create a noise that would reverberate through the stone walls.

Derdas cursed under his breath. He totally forgot about this detail. Taking the chain from each side of the ring, he begun to slowly and delicately begun unwinding the chain from the ring while Hephaistion cushioned it with his hands to avoid metal touching metal. It was a slow and arduous process to ensure that no sound ensued as he moved the chain. They were about two podes from the end of the chain when they heard voices coming towards them from around the corner. Hephaistion gave Derdas an alarmed look as both of them froze. Ever so slowly they released their hold on the chain.

"Guards!" he whispered urgently. The merchant nodded "There is another hallway parallel to this they might be headed for that" he murmured his reply as he cocked his ears listening intently to the wine-coloured voices obviously engaged in a light banter. "Should they remain in their course we have to retreat to the stairwell." Hephaistion could feel apprehension rising within him as he felt for his machiara within the folds of his peplos and the dagger in his boot. The laughter that rang out seemed to be upon them now.

"Head for the stairs. Now!" a mad dash for the stairwell ensued. As they got there Koinos gave both of them an incredulous stare. "What is happening?…where is Perdikkas? The commander inquired unease evident in his tone.

"The lamp Koinos! The lamp…extinguish it! Now! " Hephaistion's urgent voice prompted the young commander into immediate action. They descended several rungs into the darkened stairwell. Before Hephaistion could reply to his comrade's query, voices rang from overhead sending echoes into the narrow stone stairwell. Hephaistion could barely hear what was being said above the thumping noise his heart made.

"You think there would be some left over food in the kitchen?…I need some sustenance right now." There was gruffness to the voice that posed the question.

Their hand crept to their weapons "On your guard now." Derdas whispered " if he ventures towards us let me handle this". With that he gave each youth a pat. Suddenly, Hephaistion's feelings of trepidation dissolved and was now replaced by an hitherto unknown rage. He grasped his weapon tightly and could sense that both of his comrades doing the same thing too. After what seemed an eternity a younger voice sounded "I think not Kreion. Tis late and the cooks and kitchen helpers have all retired."

"I think I nevertheless should try" the gruff voice countered.

"Kreion!" the younger voice called out "we have to finish our rounds. Come away man! By the time we are done the kitchen helpers would be up and about. Then you can ask them."

There was a pause, then the shuffling of feet was heard which gradually receded in the distance. All three breathed a sigh of relief. As they reached the top of the stairs Koinos headed for the nearest torch and rekindled his lamp. The three of them headed toward the metal door. Wrapping his peplos around the chain to muffle the sound, Hephaistion managed to untangle the chain fast.

"Perdikkas!…Perdikkas! Hephaistion called out in a low voice as they removed the last of the pegs that served as bolts for the wooden lock and opened the door. As they entered the room and shone the torch they grabbed from the landing, they made out a figure huddled in the corner with a torn peplos wrapped around himself to protect his body from the cool night. Derdas repeated the call asking him to waken.

The answer they got was a low moan as the figure turned. From beneath the torn peplos emerged a disorientated and ill-looking Perdikkas. Immediately Hephaistion was on his side helping him to sit. As he held his friend he noted that he felt hot.

"You are running a temperature my friend..what happened?"

"My back hurts" he murmured. It was then the cerulean-eyed lad noticed that his friends chiton felt clammy. He signalled Koinos to bring the torch nearer to where they were. By the torchlight they saw that the blonde-haired boy was given lashes and the wounds resulting from which were now swollen with pus. Derdas shook his head and tsked as Koinos and Hephaistion appraised their friend's swollen back in consternation.

"We have to get him out of here immediately." Hephaistion remarked to the men that stood about him "He needs medical attention soonest."

Then turning to Perdikkas "We are getting you out of here" he stated in a hushed voice filled with concern and determination. "Are you capable of walking?"

Perdikkas gaze travelled to the three of them as he nodded. Grasping Hephaistion's arm he forced himself to rise but promptly landed on the floor with a groan. They then realized this was worst than their friend wanted them to believe.

"Help him up and get him ready" Derdas commanded "The sooner we are gone the better for everyone here."

Wrapping his peplos around Perdikkas, Hephaistion did his best to keep his friend warm while Koinos gathered the youth's belongings. Then posting themselves on each side of their sick friend, they half-dragged, half carried him as Derdas led the way out of what was Perdikkas quarters. As they got to the door of the stairwell they realized that three persons abreast would not negotiate the stairs. "What now?" Koinos whisper could not disguise his apprehension.

"Perdikkas" Hephaistion whispered "I will have to carry you on my back, can you manage?"

"There must be a better plan, the stairs are too steep" Derdas murmured.

"Just leave me here and go, endanger yourselves not on my behalf" came the blonde youth's weak comment.

"No!…we shall not go without you". the steely determination in Hephaistion's voice astounded the other two. "Come my friend, do as I say" with that the cerulean-eyed lad stemmed himself as he signalled Koinos to help their wounded friend onto his back.

Ever so slowly they descended the stairs in the faint torch light to the second landing with Derdas in the very front and Koinos at the rear. As they reached the bottom rung the young commander inquired what guests where placed in the room they just vacated.

"Room?" Derdas snorted. "That was no room my friend. That was the tower prison for captives set up for ransom!" Hephaistion and Koinos gave each other a look of surprise that quickly mutated into anger. At the back of his mind Hephaistion was more than ever resolved to get even with the chieftain and his trusted guard.

Finally arriving down at the kitchen, the merchant opened the door to the courtyard and waved the lighted lamp from within, to signal those that were waiting by the stables. Coming up to them, Gyrtios held Derdas in a quick, silent embrace as the older man muttered tersely "Perdikkas has been taken ill. Let us be gone immediately."

Keeping to the shadows, the small group headed for the gate of the Fort. Koinos had now taken over the task of carrying Perdikkas on his back. To Gyrtios question as the use of a horse in transporting the injured youth, Hephaistion simply replied that such was no option as that would call attention and that -was the last thing they needed. What the three Makedonian youths initially felt as relief upon encountering Peukolaos at the gate turned into consternation as three other soldiers emerged from the shadows behind him.

"Perdikkas is ill." Derdas announced, his voice sounding terse.

The sentry gazed at the merchant and his assistant and nodded wordlessly. Then turning to the guards he simply nodded to them and said "Take them." As the three soldiers moved forward Hephaistion found his voice.

"What is this all about?" his calm voice and demeanour masking the fear that steadily rose in him.

"They shall take you where no one would think to look" Peukolaos replied. The cerulean-eyed lad tried to discern the intention through the sentry's voice but his attempt failed miserably. In his young mind, the suspicious clouds of betrayal begun to form.


	17. Chapter 17

Derdas sensed the youth's trepidation as he saw his hand ever so slowly creep to the machiara that Gyrtios handed to him as they came out of the Fortress but before he could explain, Hephaistion's voice caught his senses.

"Surely you do not intent to hold us captives Peukelaos?" his voice rang clear, carrying authority and steadfastness to it as he eyed the sentry.

"It is not his wish for you to be held captives" Derdas intervened, these soldiers here with us are loyal to King Philippos." They shall keep you company to see that you are hidden safely so our physician Mylleas may attend to Perdikkas' needs."

Peukolaos grinned in agreement "I beseech your pardon if I sounded brash, tis not my intent to be so." Then turning to the soldiers he motioned them forward as he introduced them to the young courtiers.

It turned out that both the Derdas and Peukelaos have arranged with the local priestess who happened to be a cousin twice removed of Derdas for them to be quartered in the Temple of Athena that stood at the Agora's periphery. Aside from hoping that through the goddesses intercession, Perdikkas would soon be well, they also were aware that the temple was a safe place knowing that creating any trouble that may profane the place in any manner was forbidden. With that thought and the guards loyal to Makedonia, they knew they would be able to get the much needed respite for Perdikkas to recover his health so they could make the journey home.

With so much that had happened in the short time they have been in Lamphorynna, Hephaistion's senses were sharpened to its fullest. Unlike Alexandros, he never was very comfortable with unknowns or improvisations. Planning and its execution brought out the best in him. He however knew that if the worst of a situation arose that would eventually have his back against a wall, he eventually would be able to come up with a solution. It was not as if he needed detailed information to form a course of action. However it was a great comfort for him if he at least has a general idea in which direction a move or a plan was heading. It enabled him to assess what mental or physical resources he had to draw some outline of a plan for any contingencies that might arise.

**The room they were given were the ****opisthodomos**** –small rooms which were used to store the temple appurtenances and the votive offerings that the supplicants that brought. It also served as some kind of the temporary quarters for the local priestess. It consisted of a bigger and a smaller chamber that were positioned in the rear of the temple. The entrance of which was hidden from the casual observers eye by a well placed, intricately carved lattice of no small dimension that was constructed to also cover the passageway that led the rooms from the main hall or ****naos ****where a man-sized statue of the goddess Athena throned within the lamp lit confines of the ****cella ****which was the very****heart of the temple. It was only when one looked closely that the observer would be able to discern the presence of a passage. In the bigger room there was a small table, a well worn dining couch and a klismos. On one side of the wall stood an amphora, while in the opposite, lined alongside the wall were several bronze braziers and marble plinths of different sizes atop which stood busts and statues of the goddess done in marble, wood, clay and even bronze some of which were of exquisite quality. Next to the doorway there was a ladder that almost reached to the ceiling. In the smaller chamber there was a makeshift bed padded with hay and covered with fur and a linen coverlet where the sleeping Perdikkas now lay. **

Three days have passed since they spirited Perdikkas away from the Fort. As they have learned from Peukelaos, the designated Maedoi chief has ordered a thorough search of the entire fort. Not being a religious man, Rhigmos even ordered that the temple be searched. It was only through the intervention of the local priestess under the threat of Athena's wrath that he relented.

Hephaistion and Koinos have agreed on taking turns watching over Perdikkas and securing their sustenance as well as going out in disguise to maintain contact with those they left behind beyond Lamphorynna's walls as well as in Heraklea Sintika. The physician came around on a daily basis to inquire and see to Perdikkas. He applied poultices of yarrow root, myrrh and chamomile to disinfect and heal his lacerations and gave him some chamomile infusion to bring down his fever and poppy juice to reduce the pain of the infection. He also advised both young men to ensure that their sick friend was properly nourished as it was due to insufficient food intake that Perdikkas recovery was slower that it should have been. However he assured them that should there be no complications, they would be able to undertake their homeward journey within the next seven days. Everything was working as they have planned and arranged it. Both Koinos and Hephaistion were looking forward to be back at Pella – the former to be reunited with his family and the latter, in urgent anticipation of being reunited with his beloved.

It was on the fifth day they since they moved into the temple where everything suddenly seemed to hang in a balance and their safety and security was precariously compromised. Having heard of Kallas' return, Koinos, sought to establish contact with Derdas and Peukolaos for detailed information about the chief's reaction to their disappearance as well to secure some provisions leaving Hephaistion to care for Perdikkas together with the guard they called Astis. The first time Perdikkas woke up from his illness induced stupor the day after they were brought to the temple he caught the guard who seemed to be following Hephaistion's every move surreptitiously with his vision. He whispered his misgivings about the man to Hephaistion claiming that there was something in the way the tall, burly and sullen faced man of about thirty summers acted that disturbed him. He also confessed to his cerulean-eyed friend and to Koinos that what really annoyed him was the way the guard would look at Hephaistion which, behind the seemingly placid demeanor he displayed, something un-good lurked beneath which seemed to be directed at Hephaistion. The auburn-haired lad thanked his friend but thought of Perdikkas' ruminations as a consequence of the fever brought about by his infection. Little did he know that his misgivings about his sick friend's comment would prove to be false so soon.

The stifling hot air seemed to permeate his entire body making him drowsy. After feeding Perdikkas, he helped himself to his share of the soup, olives, bread and some neat wine that Gyrtios brought them. Then, having given Perdikkas his infusion to alleviate his infected back he lay down in the smaller chamber to snatch some sleep he sorely missed- having kept watch on Perdikkas in lieu of Koinos who had an early meeting with Peukelaos and Derdas. After ensuring that his friend was as comfortable as he could make it for him, he settled down on his makeshift bed of fur for a nap. The thought of seeing Alexandros soon left a smile on his face as he entered the realm of Hypnos.

It was not the heat that roused Perdikkas from his slumber. It was his itching back brought about by the healing wounds and the rustling sounds of someone moving about. Opening his eyes, he saw through the unblocked doorway to the small chamber, their guard Astis rummaging about Hephaistion's satchel -totally unaware of his surroundings, seeming in search of something while the cerulean-eyed lad blissfully slept on undisturbed. His initial reaction was to call out the guard's name but decided against it, opting instead through his lidded eyes to observe what the man was further up to. Suddenly, the guard was atop a now very awake and enraged Hephaistion who was desperately trying to deflect Astis xiphos which was held at a breath's length at his chest. Rising to his friend's aid, Perdikkas bumped into the klismos by his bedside that serve as a table toppling it onto the stone floor. Momentarily distracted by the noise, Astis turned his attention to its source. Twisting his opponent's hand, Hephaistion turns the double-bladed sword from him and slams it into the guard's chest. Astis turns back to look at the auburn-haired boy whose both hands held the sword firmly embedded in his chest. Before he could further react Perdikkas slams the iron stoker into the man's upper back making him lurch forward into his own xiphos.

Withdrawing the embedded weapon, Hephaistion pushes the soldier off him. He pulls himself upright and kneels next to the dying man with Perdikkas at his side looks on in puzzlement.

"Why?...Why?" his voice is brittle with rage and desperation – instantaneously aware that homicide, even in self-defense would be considered a serious crime. He shakes him by the collar of his chiton. "Who do you work for….Who sent you to kill me?!"…answer me! You son of a whore, answer me you dog answer me!" from within, emotions swirled heavily in his brain threatening to mutate into hysteria. His scream reverberated through the chambers as he tried to eke out an answer from his vanquished adversary while his thoughts turned to dwell on Alexandros safety. Glassy eyes stare back at him – incomprehension, fear and despair warring on his pained countenance.

"At…At… "Astis tried to wrestle a coherent thought through his death-clouded brain but his attempt to form a coherent word fails miserably as Thanatos swoops down on him. Of the answers the two young men were hoping to get out of the soldier, there came forth only two syllables that neither did make sense to both and a guttural sound that slowly expired into the last sigh of a dying being.

"He's dead and that in the temple!" Perdikkas whispered, seemingly fearful that anyone else would hear of the sacrilege that occurred in Athena's temple. Compared to both Alexandros and Hephaistion, Perdikkas religious fervor was none so strong, however he was aware that there was a very urgent need to placate the goddess whose temple was been desecrated by the act.

"I know. I had no choice. It was to be either him or myself. May Athena be merciful with me" came Hephaistion's terse and fearful reply -aware of the grave implication of the act he just committed in that sacral place. In in his jumbled thoughts, he haphazardly formed a fleeting prayer which he hoped would placate the goddess. For during those agonizing moments, it was the seemingly insurmountable problem of disposing the body without rousing unnecessary attention that occupied his troubled mind.

He frisked the soldier's body and searched the pouch that the soldiers usually carried with them in the hopes of finding a clue as to why Astis or anyone for that matter wanted him dead. Locating it within the folds of the Astis bloodstained chiton, he emptied the contents onto the floor while Perdikkas watched wordlessly caught between a morbid fascination and trepidation. There were the two coins for Charon, several strands of chestnut brown coloured hair tied together with a woolen string, several trinkets of no great value, flints, a pumice stone and several drachms. What caught Hephaistion's attention was the silver medal that had some symbol which he could not recognize. Upon seeing the frown on his face, Perdikkas grabbed it from him and held it to the meager light that entered the room. He too had seen the symbol and was trying to remember where. It took him several moments until it dawned on him where he had seen it leaving his face with a grin.

"I know now where I have seen this" he stated in a sure tone of voice "this is not a medal but a token. I also happen to know what this token is for". He held out his hand with the token on it. This token is given to soldiers like Astis by their commander to remind them to whose phalanx they belong to". Then with a terse excitement in his voice he continued in in a reflective voice "Alexandros would not be pleased if he learns of this but he won't be able to do much anyway if he did."

"Leave it be Perdikkas". Hephaistion nudged him "If what you know is not in anyway a threat to Alekos let the knowledge rest with you or tell me soonest. I have as you can see more pressing concerns at this moment". Hephaistion's voice carried an urgent curiousity to it. "Was he Parmenio's man...?" a mixture of concern and curiosity dwelt on his handsome countenance "or perhaps Antipatros or Polyperchon's?"

"I think not." Perdikkas shook his head thoughtfully then trained his gaze on the dead man's face then on the linen cuirass he wore the front of which now almost entirely coloured dark red-his countenance. "None of them" hi continued as his face mutated into something of obvious distaste over what thoughts he seemed to have formed over the dead person.

Hephasition's thoughts tumbled in his brain like the spring streams that thundered through the gorge behind the Aigai palace as he himself strained to figure out who wanted his demise at the same time awaiting the blonde man's statement as who the giver of the token could be. Perdikkas grinned at him as he this time rifled through the dead man's body trying to find more clues to confirm his suspicion as to whose agent the soldier was before he finally revealed to his friend his suspicion. As he opened his mouth to speak they suddenly found themselves company having heard the footfalls and the distinct voices that were headed for where they were.

"By the white-armed Hera!" Koinos voice thundered as he walked into the chamber with Peukelaos together with Gyrtios who let out a gasp and made the sign to ward the Erinyes off as he saw the corpse on the temple floor. He rushed to the now standing Hephaistion and gave him a hug. "Praise be Zeus and all the gods and goddesses that you have been delivered!" his voice filled with undisguised relief. Peukelaos and Gyrtios walked up to where they stood each giving an increasingly annoyed Hephaistion an embrace as Perdikkas looked on in total puzzlement.

"You knew about this and have not told me?" his voice rised in a tone of disbelief and resentment as he threw a sharp, reproaching glance at Koinos may way to where the young commander stood.

"Blame him not my friend." Peukelaos intervened obviously trying to smooth out the misunderstanding. "He himself did not know about this till about a quarter of an hour ago" Then turning his gaze to Gyrtios "thanks to our friend here, we now know of the plot to have you murdered. We can only thank the Gods he has not succeeded."

"But who wanted me dead and why?" confusion was evident in Hephaistion's voice. With his father's re-known as well as and being in the King's good graces as paides basilikos, his mind failed to find an answer to the focal question. It all seemed unreal and besides, he felt he was not even important enough for someone to take interest in his life.

Peukelaos looked at him. "As for the why we know not the answer but as for the who, it was one of the King's Generals and the least amongst the King's companions that the prince has sympathies for".

"Attalus?" Hephaistion's a whisper of disbelief came out of him. "he wanted me dead! I can hardly believe this. Why?...tis true I never liked the way he treated Alexandros but I have not done him wrong yet the bastard wants me dead!" he fought to clear his brain, to will himself to think objectively, but his anger was simply too intense to enable him to form rational thoughts for his own sake. Finally, as his inner turmoil ebbed he turned to Peukelaos who sensing his confusion revealed that Gyrtios cousin in Herklea overheard two soldiers who happened to be close comrades of Astis talking about how their friend received monetary windfall for a small task he was to perform for General Attalus to spite the prince-one which involved the Prince's dear friend and the dead soldier's promise to share the reward with them once his work was done.

"So I was to be the sacrificial victim for Attalus to get back at Alekos" there was obvious disgust in his voice.

The rest in the group nodded their assent as Gyrtios spoke up "Not entirely. From what I comprehended it was merely to give Hephaistion a good beating-not kill him."

"But that was what he wanted to do" the cerulean-eyed lad exclaimed. "He had his xiphos unsheathed and was looking through my satchel as I awoke. It did not seem like he just wanted to give me a beating. Otherwise he would not have had my money in his possession".

Perdikkas nodded in silence, finally clearing the question of what he observed earlier on. Then finding his voice, "But naturally" he concluded "he could not touch Alexandros without risking Phillipos ire, what better way to get back at the Prince than through his Phile."

"At least not anymore" Koinos interjected before Hephaistion could respond. "We could thank the Gods that Hephaistion has been delivered from this misfortune. I definitely would not have wanted to break the news to the prince".

"The bastard….I shall get rid of him and all his minions" the cerulean-eyed lad's voice was low and menacing as he kicked the corpse in a fit of rage that once more inflamed his senses. In all the time they had known each other, Perdikkas and Koinos had never seen Hephaistion in the state fury he now was in. The usually contemplative person they knew seemed to have been swallowed into the darkest realms of Hades and spat out into some monster borne of Cerberus. Perdikkas surmised that his friend's anger which was worst than the summer thunderstorms on the plains of Makedonia was brought about by the realization that he was to be the offering in Attalus' altar of hate for Alexandre as much as the realization that the General intended to make the prince suffer by devoiding him of his beloved. "I shall kill him."

"But what good shall that bring, Hephaistion?" it was Peukelaos who spoke as he placed a huge, calloused hand on the youth's shoulder to calm him "if indeed the man is one of the King's companions, think not that the King shall go such a deed unpunished". Hephaistion turned to the man but before he could reply, Peukelaos continued "besides, if something happened to you, what would that bring your Alexandros?...Surely nothing but grief. From the short time we have had the pleasure of your acquaintance, we have come to know and realize what you mean to him. I believe it is not for nothing we have received orders from the prince to aid you in all you command and ensure your safety in every way possible". Hephaistion's initial resentment towards the prince upon hearing the soldier's statement of having to protect him was instantly dampened by the realization of the urgent need for Alexandros to be notified that all was well with him in the event that someone else knew about the plan apart from Astis and prematurely gossiped about his supposed demise. He also came to realize the necessity of informing his parents in case someone from Attalus camp for whatever reason decided to put some rumor about the whole incident. In the blink of an eye his desire to shield his beloved from grief became his utmost concern.

"Gyrtios" he turned to the lad as his breathing slowed down and colour seeped once more into his face "I need for you to do me a favour. I would be grateful if you or someone in your trust could ride to Heraklea Sintika and tell Menidas to send forth a messenger to Alexandros to advise him we shall be back by the waning of the moon". Then as if being aware of Perdikkas presence for the very first time Hephaistion turns to him, his voice taut like a bow about to let an arrow fly "Shall you be up for the journey home the day after the morrow?"

Though obviously still wan, the blonde man nodded vigorously happy in the knowledge that they finally were leaving the place. A grin spread on his amiable face as he glanced at Hephaistion and laid an arm on his shoulder as he turned to an assenting Gyrtios who remarked enthusiastically "It is best for me to be gone soon".

"But is it not your desire to inform Alexandros of the problem concerning Attalus?" it was Koinos who interrupted the ongoing gestures of farewell.

"Tis best not. I would not want to burden him more than he already has" came Hephaistion's resolute reply "besides there shall be time for it when we are back. Attalus is with the King and it was me he was after anyway and not the prince". Seeing the young commander unconvinced he continued "See it this way, should Alexandros be in the dark about this incident he would take the news of our arrival at face value. Should he however already know about Attalus plans, then that would give him the knowledge that I am alive with the least number of people in the know."

All those around him shook their heads in agreement. They all realized that what they heard made perfect sense.

After Gyrtios departed, Hephaistion gave the corpse another cursory inspection. The gazing at his onlookers he intoned. "My friends, I have a plan" he announced "and barring any difficulties we should have the body out of this temple by before daybreak in the morrow. I shall tell you of my plan then I have to go and seek out the priestess to ask her that she may re-dedicate this temple and rid of it the blasphemy that been committed in Athena's sacred precinct".

Perdikkas, Koinos and Peukelaos sat on the makeshift bed as Hephaistion, having finished the inspection he pulled the klismos and begun to initiate them on his plan the first part of which he had just finished performing. He then unfolded his plan in detail on how they were to get the body out of Lamphorynna unnoticed and deposited somewhere between this town and Heraklea Sintika. His brain worked like a lion sprinting closing down on its prey while planning everything to the smallest detail. After all, this was a homicide that could be pinned on him. As such he did not want the dead soldier to look like anything other than some merchant who was travelling alone, got ambushed and robbed. It was not uncommon that marauding groups of the smaller Illyrian villages would go and waylay unsuspecting travelers, be they merchants or soldiers –especially when they wandered about devoid of any company.

The other listened to him in fascinated silence as he explained the solution to their problem which for their understanding was nothing short of brilliant.


End file.
